Arrow Rewritten
by Lauriverfanboy1
Summary: Instead of Sara being the Lance Sister on Queen's Gambit, what might've happened if Laurel had been the one Oliver took with him on the Queen's Gambit and how might things in the Arrowverse be different if they had both made it to the island together and now that they've returned they're planning on saving their city together. Like all my arrow fics, this is a Lauriver fic. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Fishermen sailing on the coast of an island the North China Sea noticed smoke coming from it.

As they sailed to investigate, they noticed 2 people standing at the shore, near a signal fire.

When they arrived at the island, they saw 2 people standing on a dock and both of them looked like they'd been there for awhile. It was a man and a woman.

" _Who are you?_ " one of the fishermen asked in chinese.

"2 people who really want to go home." the man said.

"But what are your names?" the other fisherman, who apparently spoke english, asked.

"My name is Oliver Queen and this is my girlfriend Laurel Lance. We've been stranded on this island for 5 years." Oliver said.

The fishermen easily believed that story due to their appearances and helped them get aboard their ship.

"It's over Ollie. We're going home." Laurel barely managed to whisper to her beloved.

"At long last." Oliver said as they down into chairs on the boat, relieved that their five year nightmare was finally over.

* * *

"Oliver Queen and Laurel Lance are alive. The Starling City power couple were found on an island in the North China Sea 5 days ago." a newscaster said on the tv of the hospital room in Hong Kong that Oliver and Laurel were in, since after they'd been rescued from Lian Yu.

"Remember what happened the last time we were here?" Laurel asked Oliver as she gently placed her head on his shoulder as they looked out the window.

"I try not to. Too many painful memories." Oliver said and Laurel nodded as she felt him wrap his arm around her waist, which she was fine with. After all they'd been through together, all she really cared about now was that they were together.

"Are you sure that what we're going to do when we get back home is the right thing?" Laurel asked him.

"I know that I'm sure of it, since I promised my dad I'd right his wrongs, but that doesn't mean you have to Laurel. Your fight can finally be over." Oliver said.

"No, like I told you before when we first found out the meaning of the list, we're in this together. Forever." Laurel said.

Oliver smiled at her and said "Together forever."

Laurel smiled back at him, but before either of them could say anything else to each other, they heard the door to their room open and they turned to see their doctors enter with 2 people they weren't sure they'd ever see again.

"Oliver." Moira Queen said to her son.

"Mom." Oliver said.

"Laurel." Quentin Lance said to his daughter.

"Dad." Laurel said as both parents rushed forward to hug their respective children.

* * *

Both Oliver and Laurel spent the whole car ride from the airport to the Queen Family mansion staring out the windows, taking a look at how much their city had changed while they were away.

When they arrived, Oliver and Laurel both quickly moved to grab crates with Chinese writing on them from the chauffeurs.

"Welcome home Oliver." Moira said to her son happily as she showed them both into the mansion that had once been so familiar to both of them, but now it was almost foreign.

"Your room is exactly the same way you left it." Moira began.

"A mess then?" Laurel asked and both Oliver and Moira chuckled slightly before Moira continued.

"I never had the heart to change a thing." Moira said as a tall dark-skinned man walked up to them.

"Oliver, Laurel, damn good to see you." the man said in a British accent and Oliver could tell this man was familiar, he just couldn't place it.

"Oliver, you remember your father's friend Walter from the company?" Moira asked.

"I guess you two got really friendly while we were gone." Oliver said, judging from the pictures he saw on the table.

"There never was any point in trying to fool you." Moira conceded as they heard more footsteps come down the stairs and Oliver and Laurel turned to see Oliver's little sister Thea standing at the top of the stairs.

"Hey sis." Oliver said to her.

"I knew it. I knew you were still alive." Thea said as she ran into her big brother's arms.

"I missed you so much." Thea said.

"You were with me the whole time." Oliver told her.

"Hey, what about me?" Laurel asked Thea, who quickly ran to her.

"Of course I missed you to Laurel. After all, you're the closest thing I've got to a big sister." Thea said as she hugged her.

"And you're like another little sister to me." Laurel said with a smile.

"So, what am I? Chopped liver?" another familiar voice said and Laurel let go of Thea to see her own younger sister Sara standing in the doorway of the mansion.

"Sara." Laurel said as she ran up to her little sister and hugged her tightly.

"Okay, okay, I'm happy to see you to, but dial it back on the hug. Seriously, when did you get so strong?" Sara asked her.

Laurel chuckled and said "I spent 5 years on an island in the North China Sea. Let's just say I learned to toughen up."

"Fair point and I'm sorry for asking." Sara said, since honestly, she should've guessed how Laurel got so strong.

"It's fine, but please, until I'm ready to talk about it, no more questions like that." Laurel said and Sara nodded.

"That rule goes for me to Speedy." Oliver said to his sister, who just held her hands up in surrender.

"Anyways, where's mom? I thought for sure she'd at the very least be here since she wasn't at the hospital in Hong Kong or the airport." Laurel asked, since her mother was the only member of her family she hadn't seen yet.

Thea shot Sara a look that read, _you have to tell her_.

"What's going on?" Oliver asked.

"Maybe we should go sit down. This won't be easy for you to hear." Sara said and Laurel nodded as she and Oliver followed Sara into the living room.

* * *

"So, what's going on?" Laurel asked.

"Laurel, after the Gambit went down and we all thought you died, dad started drinking excessively. He became moodier and well, mom and I tried our best to help him, but in the end, dad got so bad that mom ended leaving him and moving Central City. And then his drinking only got worse and then he began his new favorite coping mechanism." Sara said.

"Let me guess, he blamed me for what happened." Oliver guessed.

"Yep and since you were dead, he couldn't take his anger out on you, so." Sara said.

"He took it out on Thea didn't he? I mean, I know he wouldn't dare go after my mom." Oliver said.

"Yeah. But now that you're back, he'll probably start laying into you." Sara warned.

"Thanks for the heads up. But right now I need to figure out how to get a message across to him not to blame my sister for actions that he blames me for, without killing him." Oliver said as he got up.

"Well, I guess it was nice knowing dad." Laurel said, since she was equally pissed with her father and she intended to confront him about this as soon as she could.


	2. Chapter 2

Oliver and Laurel were now standing up in Oliver's room, taking in some privacy.

"I never thought we'd be in here again? I thought for sure we were going to die before we ever managed to come home." Laurel said to him and Oliver smiled.

"You and me both. But we survived the island because we were together. I know that I wouldn't have made it as long as I did without you." Oliver told her as he gently wrapped his arms around her from behind, as to not trigger her reflexes.

"Same here. We've both come a long way from who we were 5 years ago." Laurel agreed.

"I honestly doubt those people still exist anymore." Oliver said.

"Hey, what's important now is that we're home. Which means we need to start getting our lives back on track." Laurel said.

"You thinking of resuming your law practice?" Oliver asked, since before the Gambit, Laurel had just graduated from law school before the gambit went down and had been employed by a local firm called CNRI.

"Yes, but not anytime soon. I'm sure I'll have to undergo testing to make sure that I'm deemed mentally fit to practice the law and I'll probably have to renew my certification, since my law license was most likely revoked after my death." Laurel said.

"I think I might open a nightclub. After all, who better to run a club then a someone who used to frequent them." Oliver said.

"Still, what exactly are you thinking?" Laurel asked.

"It would provide a good cover for where we're going every night." Oliver said.

"You continue to surprise me Oliver." Laurel said as she turned around and kissed him.

The kiss quickly began turning more hot and passionate and as Oliver's hands reached for the bottom of Laurel's shirt, they heard yet another familiar voice.

"Seriously. You 2 are barely home an hour and you're already returning to your old habits." Tommy Merlyn asked with a grin as he entered the room.

"Don't you knock?" Oliver asked him, sounding annoyed, but really glad to see him.

"I did. You didn't answer." Tommy said.

"You did not." Laurel said as she hugged one of her oldest friends.

"I told you guys, yachts suck." Tommy said as he then moved on to hugging Oliver.

"It's good to see you man." Oliver said.

"You to. I missed you guys so much." Tommy said.

"We missed you to." Oliver said.

"Anyways, your mom asked me to tell you that lunch was ready since I was coming up here. And FYI, Laurel, your dad's here to." Tommy said.

"Great, I have some choice words for him." Laurel said.

"Let me guess, Sara told you about how your dad treated Thea?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah, and let's just say he's lucky Laurel wants to talk to him instead of me." Oliver said.

"Okay then, let's go." Tommy said as they headed downstairs, with Oliver giving Laurel a look that read _we'll finish that later_ , which she nodded her agreement at.

* * *

After they all arrived at the dining room, they found that Moira, Walter, Thea, Sara and Quentin were already seated.

Tommy went to sit next to Sara while Oliver and Laurel took seats next to each other, as far away from Quentin as possible.

"I hope you 2 didn't lose your appetites, in celebration of you both coming home, I've instructed Raisa and the other kitchen staff to whip up all of your favorite meals." Moira said as said staff brought several trays worth of food.

"Thanks mom, but I think that Laurel and I will need some time adjusting to being able to eat much as we want of whatever we want." Oliver said and Moira nodded in her understanding, before deciding to turn the topic of conversation over to what Oliver and Laurel had missed while they were gone.

"So Sara, how's medical school going?" Moira asked.

"You're in med school?" Laurel asked her little sister.

"Yeah, I actually decided I wanted to study medicine shortly after the Gambit went down. I don't know why, but after I thought you were dead Laurel, something inside of me just clicked and I decided I wanted to be a doctor." Sara said.

"Yeah, so now both of my daughters have chosen career paths that are costing me a fortune in order to get them the required education." Quentin said.

"What are you complaining about Detective? Last time I checked, Moira and Walter were the ones paying to put Sara through med school." Tommy said.

"Wait mom, you guys are paying to put Sara through med school?" Oliver asked her and Moira nodded.

"Yes, though I keep telling them they don't need to." Sara said.

"Sara, like we tell you, it's no problem and we want to do it. After all, considering how much time you and Laurel spent here when you were kids, you're practically family." Moira assured her.

"Mom's right Sara. If you want to be a doctor then we are more than happy to help you reach that dream." Oliver told her and Sara smiled at him gratefully.

"Anyways, Laurel, I've got your room all setup for you back home, so we can go whenever you're ready. I'm guessing that after spending 5 years with Queen here, you could use a break." Quentin said nastily, only to have both of his daughters glare at him.

"Actually, I was hoping if it would be okay with Moira if I stayed here for a while. After everything Oliver and I went through together, I'm not sure if I'm ready to be away from him yet." Laurel said.

"Laurel, you are always welcome here." Moira said and both Oliver and Laurel could hear her trying to keep the smugness out of her voice that Laurel wanted to stay with the Queens and not her father.

"Thank you." Laurel said to her gratefully.

"Speaking of celebrations, have you guys given your welcome home party any thought?" Tommy asked.

"Our what?" Oliver asked.

"Come on. You guys came back from the dead. If that's not a cause for celebration then I don't know what is." Tommy said.

"And here I thought you were finally growing out of that phase Merlyn." Sara said flirtatiously.

"Hey, I just thought that maybe after being stranded from civilized society for so long, these 2 could use the party to get reacquainted with the real world Lance." Tommy said, speaking the same way Sara did, which did not go unnoticed by Laurel.

"But seriously, you guys just name the time and the place and I'll handle the rest." Tommy said to Oliver and Laurel.

"We'll think about it." Oliver said.

"That's all I can ask. Now let's eat." Tommy said.


	3. Chapter 3

After lunch, Laurel was heading back upstairs with Oliver when she felt her father grab her arm and pull her away.

"Hey." Laurel protested and Oliver turned and began rushing back downstairs, only to have a look from Laurel stop him, since over the years, they'd become so in sync that they could tell what the other was thinking. He nodded and walked back upstairs.

"What the hell are you doing continuing to be with Queen after what he did to you?" Quentin demanded.

"Oliver didn't do anything to me aside from invite me to get on the Gambit. I could've said no, but I didn't. The only one to blame for that is me. And you have some nerve accusing me of something like that after what I've heard you've been doing to Thea." Laurel said.

"What exactly have you heard?" Moira asked as she, Sara and Thea entered the room.

"Thea, you didn't tell her?" Sara asked.

"I didn't want anymore trouble from him." Thea said.

"What are you talking about?" Moira demanded.

"The fact that my father has been taking his anger at Oliver, unjustified anger to be exact, out on Thea over the past 5 years. In fact, I'm surprised you didn't hear about the incident that happened at Tommy's birthday party a few years ago." Sara said.

"What happened?" Moira asked, her voice dangerously cold.

"Well, as I'm sure you're aware, Thea was at the party despite her not being allowed, but then some drug dealer who made his way into the party got his neck snapped and when the police arrived, my dad here, on a drunken rampage, verbally assaulted Thea. I swear it looked like she was gonna cry." Sara said and both Moira and Laurel glared at Quentin.

"Is that true Thea?" Moira asked.

"Yes, it is, and the only reason I didn't say anything to you about it is that I didn't want any more trouble from him." Thea explained and Moira placed a hand on her daughter's shoulder.

"Thea, you're not in trouble, I just wish you'd told me sooner." Moira said.

"I was afraid of what he might do." Thea admitted.

"Well then, I think that's all the proof I need to have your detective shield taken away. In fact, you'll be lucky if you're anything more than a crossing guard by the time I'm done with you." Moira said to Quentin angrily.

"Mom, don't." Oliver said as he came back down.

"Oliver, after what you just learned, how can you?" Moira asked.

"Trust me, I'm furious about this, but if you stoop to that level, it makes you no better than Lance." Oliver told her and Moira began to simmer down a bit.

"Fine, but don't think there won't be consequences for this Detective. Now please get the hell out of my house and do not come back unless it's for actual police business. You're no longer welcome here otherwise." Moira said, effectively kicking Quentin out.

"Thea, I am so sorry for my dad's behavior. I had no idea he was capable of that sort of contempt, even towards Oliver." Laurel said.

"It's fine Laurel. It wasn't your fault. You were stranded on an island. You couldn't have known." Thea said.

"I know, but still, that doesn't stop me from feeling guilty." Laurel said.

"Thea's right Laurel. Your father is an adult who made his own choices. You cannot blame yourself for them." Moira said.

"I know." Laurel relented.

"Come on, I think I need some girl talk with my big sister. That's probably the thing I missed the most about you." Sara said and Laurel smiled at her little sister.

"I missed that to. Thea, care to join in?" Laurel asked.

"Yeah." Thea said as the 3 girls walked off.

"It seems like you've lost your girlfriend." Moira said to Oliver with a smile.

"It's alright, Tommy and I are going to hit the town and I promise we'll take it slow." Oliver said and Moira nodded.

"Good, because we both know that Lance is going to be gunning for you." Moira said.

"I know, but we'll be careful." Oliver assured her as Tommy joined them and then the 2 boys headed out.

* * *

Laurel, Sara and Thea were all sitting up in Thea's room, talking girl talk.

"So, Sara, you and Tommy, how long has that been a thing?" Laurel asked her sister.

"What are you talking about?" Sara asked, blushing.

"You think I didn't see the way you 2 were flirting with each other?" Laurel asked.

"Honestly Laurel, I can't even really say we're together. I mean like him alot, but still, I know his reputation." Sara said.

"Well, we could always strand you and Tommy on an island together for a few years, since that seemed to fix all the issues in my relationship with Oliver." Laurel suggested.

"Seriously though Sara, I think you need to woman up and make a move on Tommy, since I can tell he feels the same way and I know you 2 have slept together at least twice." Thea said.

"I swear I'm going to kill him." Sara said.

"Wait, when did this happen?" Laurel asked.

"First time was actually the night of your funeral. I was grieving and Tommy brought me back to his place since he didn't want me to be alone and well, things just sort of escalated from there. Second time was after the incident at Tommy's party 2 years ago, I swung back to apologize to Tommy for dad's behavior and well, we haven't really done anything since. It doesn't help that I'm busy with med school and he's probably never going to settle for one girl." Sara said.

"Well, that's what I once thought about Ollie, but who knows, maybe Tommy will slow down for the right girl. You." Laurel said.

"Look, even if you're right, could you do me a favor and not tell dad." Sara said.

"My lips are sealed." Laurel assured her.


	4. Chapter 4

That night, Oliver and Laurel were getting ready for bed in Oliver's room.

"So, barely home a day and you're already kidnapped." Laurel said to her boyfriend, since he and Tommy had been kidnapped shortly after they'd left the house.

"Yeah, small world." Oliver said.

"So, you going to tell me what really happened to you guys today?" Laurel asked.

"Once I was sure that Tommy couldn't see, I slipped out of my restraints and killed all of them. I couldn't leave any witnesses." Oliver said.

"I get that, but Ollie, we are not on that island anymore. I'm not saying there aren't times when we'll need to resort to killing, but please, it doesn't need to be a first resort." Laurel said.

"I know, but I wasn't about jeopardize our operations." Oliver said.

"Relax, you don't need to defend yourself to me. I understand." Laurel assured him.

"Sorry. I guess it's just going to take some getting used to." Oliver said as they climbed into bed.

"I know, it's going to be an adjustment for us both." Laurel said as Oliver wrapped his arms around her.

"I checked out the basement of my dad's old steel mill. Should serve our purposes nicely as a base. I'm planning on converting the upper levels into a nightclub." Oliver said.

"Can't wait to see it. In the meantime, have you determined who we're going after first?" Laurel asked as she turned to face him.

"Adam Hunt. I think we can use this party Tommy wants to have for us to our advantage." Oliver said and Laurel looked at him, curious for more details.

"I'll tell you later. Right now, I just want to enjoy being home with you in my arms." Oliver said and Laurel smiled as she rolled on top of him.

"I was thinking the same thing." Laurel said as they began to pick where they left off before Tommy had interrupted them earlier.

* * *

The next morning, Oliver and Laurel came downstairs to find another man standing next Moira at the doorway.

"Mom, who's this?" Oliver asked.

"Oliver, this is John Diggle, your new security guard." Moira said and Oliver silently cursed.

"Mom, this really isn't necessary." Oliver protested.

"Oliver, you were kidnapped only a few hours after you came home. Please." Moira said and Oliver could tell that this was more for her benefit than his.

"Okay then. So, what would you like me to call you?" Oliver asked Diggle.

"Diggle is good sir. Dig if you like." John said.

"Dig it is then, but please don't call me sir. I'm not that old." Oliver said and Diggle chuckled.

"Oliver then?" John asked.

"That's fine and this is my girlfriend Laurel." Oliver said.

"Nice to meet you." Laurel said, holding out her hand, which John shook.

"Likewise. I'm guessing I'll be seeing as much of you as I do him?" John asked.

"It's a safe bet." Laurel confirmed.

"Where exactly were you 2 heading today?" Moira asked.

"Well, I was thinking that now that I'm back, maybe I'd open a nightclub and since I know no one else is using Dad's old steel mill, thought maybe I could convert it into a club. Laurel and I were going to check it out." Oliver said.

"And then we were going to stop at the Merlyns and tell Tommy that we decided on our welcome home party." Laurel said.

"Well, then take Mr. Diggle with you. Especially while you're in the Glades. And by the way, Tommy has his own apartment now. I'll send the address to Mr. Diggle." Moira said.

"As you wish." Oliver said.

"Just to be clear Oliver, my ability to keep you from harm will outweigh your comfort." John said.

"Then I hope you're prepared for a rough time." Oliver said with a smile as he also shook John's hand.

"I find those to be the most interesting jobs." John said, making both Oliver and Laurel think that maybe Dig's presence would not be that bad after all.

* * *

"So, what exactly do you think?" Oliver asked as he showed Laurel and Dig the factory.

"I think that due to location, you might not draw the sort of crowd you're looking for." Dig said.

"Well, I am a persuasive guy." Oliver said and Laurel chuckled.

"What exactly were you envisioning?" Laurel asked.

"Well, bar over here, DJ over there and in the corner, an office for private meetings. Who's gonna use them, I don't know." Oliver said at Laurel's look at the last part.

"I think you also should not name this place Queen's." John said.

"Noted, but John, give me your honest opinion." Oliver said.

"I think that you better be as persuasive as you think you are if you want to pull this off." John said.

"I can be very persuasive." Oliver said.

"Anyways, are we done here Oliver?" John asked.

Oliver looked at Laurel, who nodded.

"I guess we are." Oliver said and John nodded.


	5. Chapter 5

"So, if you don't mind my asking, how exactly did you end up working in private security? You look more like a military man." Oliver asked John as they were on their way back from Tommy's place.

"It's fine. I actually am ex-Military. 105th 05th Airborne out of Kandahar, retired. Been in the private sector a little more than four years now." John answered.

"How'd that happen?" Laurel asked.

"My brother Andy. He hooked me up with this gig after I got stateside." John answered.

"Your brother sounds like he's a good guy." Oliver said as both he and Laurel prepared to ditch the car.

"He was. He died a few years back." John said, only to be met with silence. He turned back to see that both Oliver and Laurel were gone.

* * *

"You realize that ditching Diggle will not end well right?" Laurel asked Oliver as they returned to the factory and entered the basement.

"Yeah, but hopefully we won't need to ditch him forever." Oliver said.

"Are you saying that you want to bring him in?" Laurel asked.

"Maybe. I'll give you a more definitive answer after we've researched him a bit." Oliver said.

"Oliver, he's a military man. We can't exactly google him on wikipedia." Laurel said.

"Which is why it's a good thing we have the head an off the books government super agency owing each of us a favor." Oliver said.

"Fair point." Laurel said.

"Anyways, back to business." Oliver said.

"So, mind telling me why we're going after Adam Hunt?" Laurel asked as she and Oliver began setting up a base.

"His name is on the list for good reason. He's currently being accused of fraud and theft by CNRI, but his crimes are much more." Oliver said.

"And let me guess, he's been able to bully, bribe and kill anyone who tried to get in his way?" Laurel asked.

"Yep, and now his case is being held by Judge Grell, whose reelection campaign was funded by Hunt." Oliver said.

"He's got Grell in his pocket." Laurel said.

"Exactly, but he hasn't met the type of justice he can't throw money at." Oliver said.

"So we're going to kill him then?" Laurel asked.

"No, first we're going to give him a chance to do the right thing. Then if he doesn't, we'll resort other means of persuasion." Oliver said.

"Let's suit up." Laurel said.

* * *

Adam Hunt was walking through a parking garage, talking about the upcoming trial when suddenly he was pushed into his car by one of his security guards, who had an arrow planted in his chest.

Suddenly, a woman wearing a black leather suit and had bleached blonde hair burst into the area, smacking guards down with 2 black tonfas. Then, a fist shattered the glass of the window and Hunt found himself being accosted by a man wearing a green suit and hood and held up against a pillar.

" Look, just- Just tell me what you want." Hunt asked, terrified.

"You're gonna transfer $40 million into Starling City Bank account - 1141 by 10 p.m. tomorrow night." The man said.

"Or what?" Hunt asked.

"Or we're gonna take it. And you won't like how." the woman said as they walked away.

"If I see either of you again, you're dead." Hunt threatened, only to have the man shoot another arrow through his rear windshield.

* * *

"Well, that was fun." Laurel said as they changed out of their suits.

"Yeah, that should certainly get people's attention." Oliver said.

"Do you really think that Hunt's gonna cave?" Laurel asked.

"No, he doesn't think we're serious. He's going to find out that we do not mess around." Oliver said.

"So, we're crossing Hunt's name off the list yet?" Laurel asked.

"No, because we haven't actually stopped him. But remember why we chose the location we did for our welcome home party tomorrow night?" Oliver asked.

"It's right across the street from Hunt's office." Laurel said.

"Exactly, perfect cover." Oliver said.

"Speaking of the party, any chance you could convince Tommy to ask Sara to be his date to it?" Laurel asked.

"So, Tommy's feelings are not one way." Oliver said with a smile.

"So he does like her." Laurel said.

"He does, but he was never really sure if she returned those feelings, since she's so busy with school." Oliver said.

"Well Sara's more concerned about Tommy's reputation than anything else. After all, you weren't exactly the most faithful boyfriend years ago and Tommy is still just like you were." Laurel said.

"Tommy told me that while he doesn't deny his reputation, he also knows that like me, maybe he'll be ready to slow down for the right girl and he has a very similar taste in women as I do." Oliver said and Laurel smiled as they finished changing and headed out.


	6. Chapter 6

The next night was Oliver and Laurel's welcome back party and it was in full effect, loud music blaring and everyone was dancing.

"Well, this is a small party." Oliver said to Tommy as the 2 of them approached the Sara and Laurel with drinks.

"What are you talking about? There's almost 200 people here." Tommy said.

"So it's tiny then compared to your normal parties." Laurel said as she took a shot of tequilla from her boyfriend.

Tommy just grinned and said "What can I say, guess I was trying to keep this party an intimate get together."

"Yeah, this feels real intimate." Sara said.

"Very funny." Tommy said as Oliver noticed someone who most certainly was not on the guest list in the party.

"How'd she get in here?" Oliver asked, pointing at Thea and her friends.

"I don't know, I told the bouncers that she wasn't on the list." Tommy said.

"Tommy, is Thea following in my footsteps?" Oliver asked him.

"She's worse." Sara said.

"Worse how?" Laurel asked.

"In addition to underaged drinking and party, Thea's also doing drugs and a few months ago she got busted for shoplifting." Tommy said.

"My mom's given her way too much leeway and not enough parenting." Oliver said and Tommy nodded.

"I've tried talking to her and Thea, but nothing seems to do any good." Tommy said.

"Well then, it's a good thing I'm not going to let Thea push me away anymore." Oliver said as he walked over to his sister.

"Hey Ollie. Sick party." Thea said with a grin.

"How'd you get in here?" Oliver asked.

"You'd be amazed to see the places money can get you." Thea said and Oliver wasn't even surprised, considering how many times he'd done that himself.

"Well, I'm glad you liked the party, because it's over for you. I'm gonna ask Mr. Diggle to drive you home." Oliver said.

"Oh, I'm not 12 anymore." Thea protested.

"No, you're 17." Oliver reminded her.

"Ollie, I love you, but you can't come back here and judge me. Especially for being just like you." Thea tried.

"It couldn't have been easy when I was away." Oliver began, only to have Thea cut him off.

"Away? No, you died. My brother and my father died. I went to your funerals." Thea said.

"I know." Oliver said.

"No, you don't. Mom had Walter. And I had no one. Now, you guys all act like it's cool, let's forget about the last five years. Well, I can't. For me, it's kind of permanently in there. I'm sorry if I've turned out a major disappointment but this, me, is the best I could do with what I had to work with." Thea said.

"Cut the crap, from what I've heard, you had plenty of people, Mom, Walter, Tommy, Sara, they all wanted to be there for you, but you pushed them away. And by the way, I did some really dumb shit when I was younger, but I never did drugs or shoplifted." Oliver said.

"Let's bounce." Thea said as she and her friends left and Oliver fingered the bag of drugs he'd swiped from Thea's purse and threw them in a trash can. He then looked up to see both Laurel and John nodding at him in approval.

"Smooth moves." Laurel said.

"Remind me later that I need to talk to my mom about Thea. It's clear she's been given far too much leeway." Oliver said and Laurel nodded as she checked the time.

"It's almost 10." Laurel said and Oliver checked his phone and saw that Hunt had not done as he'd asked.

"Looks like we need to go pay someone another visit." Oliver said.

"We'd better get lost in the crowd." Laurel suggested and Oliver nodded.

* * *

Adam Hunt was currently staring out the window of his penthouse as Detective Lance confirmed that it was past 10 and no one was getting in there when suddenly a loud screech shattered the glass and both people from before entered the room via a cable on an arrow that hit the wall above the windows.

"Adam Hunt, you have failed this city." the man in the hood said as he aimed his bow at Hunt and fired.

"You missed." Hunt said as the arrow hit the wall behind his desk and suddenly about a dozen goons surged into the room.

"Remember only kill if you have to." the woman said.

"I will if you will." the Hood said as they quickly engaged and disposed of Hunt's security.

"Freeze, this is the SCPD." Lance said as he and the other officers burst into the room.

"Drop your weapons and put your hands up." Hilton said.

The 2 vigilantes looked at each other before jumping back out the windows they came from.

Lance and Hilton ran to the windows to see the 2 escaping via zipline.

"You saw that right?" Hilton asked.

"Yeah. Just what I saw, I have no idea." Lance said, though considering the building they landed on, he had an idea of where to start.

* * *

Oliver and Laurel had just returned to their party to find Laurel's dad interrogating Tommy.

"This is a private party Detective and I do not believe that you were on the guest list." Laurel said, her voice full of contempt towards her father.

"There was an incident at Adam Hunt's building. Know about that?" Quentin asked Oliver.

"- Who's he?" Oliver asked, playing dumb.

"- A millionaire bottom feeder. I'm surprised you aren't friends." Quentin said and Laurel had to resist the urge to smack him.

"I've been out of town for a while." Oliver reminded him.

"Yeah. Well, he just got attacked by the guy with the hood. The guy that saved your ass the other day." Quentin said.

"You didn't find him? - Yeah. I'm gonna offer a reward. Hey, everybody. Two million dollars to anybody that can find a nut bar in a green hood." Oliver shouted, much to Laurel's amusement and everyone's else's cheering.

Quentin had enough of Oliver's antics and grabbed him threateningly.

"Do you really think this is some sort of game? Just like how trying to kill my daughter was a game." Quentin asked.

"That's enough." Laurel said as she broke the fight up before her father said something to cause Oliver to blow his and to that extension, her, cover.

"I was not trying to kill Laurel, what happened was an accident, but I kindly recommend you get the hell out of here." Oliver said as he pushed Lance off of him.

"Is that a threat?" Quentin asked.

"Do you by any chance have a warrant to be here? Cause if not, I'd recommend leaving before someone calls your boss and tells him that you've been disregarding protocol among other things." Laurel told her father.

"Quentin, she's right, let's go before you get into even more trouble." Hilton said as he dragged his partner away.


	7. Chapter 7

When Oliver and Laurel returned to the mansion after the party, Oliver decided that he needed to go have that talk with his mother.

He found her in the living room.

"Mom, can we talk?" Oliver asked.

"Yes, of course dear." Moira said as Oliver sat down across from her.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" Moira asked.

"Thea. You know she was at the party tonight." Oliver said.

"Oliver, you know what your sister's like." Moira said.

"Look mom, I love you, but when I was Thea's age, you and dad practically let me get away with murder. Maybe if you'd been a stricter to me than my life might've turned out differently. And now it looks like you're making the same mistakes with Thea. She needs parenting, not space." Oliver said.

"Oliver, I know in my heart that you're right, but I just can't punish her now after everything." Moira said.

"Mom, if anything, that's why you need to punish her. You need to discipline Thea so that she doesn't make the same mistakes I did." Oliver said.

Moira smiled at her son and then asked him "How is that you're now the one parenting me?"

"I guess I gained a little maturity while I was on the island. Please, Thea's sake, you need to set some limits for her." Oliver said.

"Perhaps you could help me set those limits, since like you said, your father and I let you get away with a lot when you were younger. Any suggestions?" Moira asked.

"I've got a few." Oliver confirmed.

* * *

Thea was texting in her room when her mom walked in and took her phone away.

"Hey." Thea said as she reached for her phone, only to have Moira keep it out of reach.

"No more cell phone Thea." Moira said.

"Mom, are you kidding?" Thea asked.

"No she's not Speedy." Oliver said as he joined them.

"Ollie, what did you do?" Thea asked.

"He pointed out that I've given you far more leeway than I should, and now I'm done. From here on out, your actions will have consequences. Such as no more phone and no more trust fund." Moira said.

"What?" Thea asked, outraged, since her mother was cutting her off.

"You heard me Thea. Until you prove to me that you can spend it responsibly, all your bank accounts are frozen. I just got off the phone with the bank." Moira said.

"Mom, you can't do this. My trust fund." Thea said.

"Is compiled of my money. Which means that I can do that and I will." Moira said.

"You never did that to Oliver." Thea protested.

"Which was a mistake. Perhaps if I had, he would not have been on that island." Moira said.

"Ollie, you're really letting her do this to me?" Thea asked.

"The trust fund part was my idea. If you can't spend your money responsibly, then you shouldn't have it. And besides, I spent 5 years without access to money or luxuries and it helped me finally mature a bit. Now it's your turn." Oliver said, not at all sorry.

"How am I supposed to do anything with my friends?" Thea asked.

"You won't because you're also grounded for 5 months. One month for each year you spent messing up your life and that was my idea." Moira said.

"Great, anything else I should know about?" Thea groaned.

"Yes, from now on, any legal trouble you get into, you're on your own. It's time for you to start growing up Thea, you'll be 18 in a few months, so start acting like an adult and this is how the real world works. If you want money, I suggest you get a job. Speaking of which, I want all your drugs destroyed now and if I find so much as another pill in this room or anywhere near it, unless it's been approved by a doctor that I have gone with you to see, you'll find a new place to live." Moira said as she and Oliver walked out of the room and left Thea to pick up the pieces of her life.

* * *

"So, how'd it go?" Laurel asked as Oliver entered their room.

"Don't act like you weren't listening in. I'm sure that Thea will be pissed at first, but hopefully she'll come to be grateful I did what I did." Oliver said.

"You did the right thing Oliver. You're stopping her from ruining her life any further." Laurel assured him.

"I know and Thea can get as mad at me as she wants, but I won't apologize for doing something that might have just saved her life." Oliver said.

"I'm sure that someday she'll understand." Laurel said.

"I hope so, but anyways, changing topics from my sister to yours, did you see how close she and Tommy were tonight?" Oliver asked.

"I did and I'm hoping that soon they'll both pull their heads outta their asses and one of them will ask the other out." Laurel said.

"Well, we better get to bed, since we have that court date tomorrow." Oliver said and Laurel nodded.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning, both Oliver and Laurel were all dressed up for court as they entered the living room to see Thea sulking in the living room as the news played on the TV.

"I thought you were grounded?" Oliver asked.

"Mom just said I couldn't leave the house, never said I couldn't leave my room and the TV was already on when I came in." Thea said coldly.

Oliver just rolled his eyes at Thea as his mother and Walter joined them.

"This guy gets more airtime than the Kardashians, right?" Oliver said of the story about the vigilantes appeared on the news.

"Five years on an island and you still know who they are." Thea said.

"Been catching up. It's nice to see our culture has improved while we were away." Laurel said.

 _"Police recently recovered the body of James Holder."_ the newscaster said, getting Oliver and Laurel's attention, since Holder's name was on the list and for good reason, but since they'd been planning on going after him tonight, they're new priority became looking forever it was that beat them to the punch, since it was clear that this assassin did not have the same principles as them, especially when the news made it sound like the vigilantes were the ones who killed him.

"The city used to be different. People used to feel safe." Moira said.

"Oh. What's the matter, Mom? Afraid we're gonna be next?" Thea asked coldly while both Oliver and Laurel mentally scoffed, since they doubted that they'd ever have to pay a visit to this family as their alter egos.

"Do either of you have any questions? It's a simple proof of life declaration. Read out a brief statement to the judge and your death in absentia judgment will be voided." Walter asked them.

"It's fine. I've been in a courtroom before." Laurel said, since she had been a lawyer.

"So have I." Oliver said as Tommy entered the room.

"Four times by my estimate. There's the DUI. The assault on that paparazzi douche bag. Stealing that taxi, which was awesome, by the way. And who could forget peeing on the cop?" Tommy listed as Oliver looked a bit embarrassed by his past actions.

"I wish everyone would." Moira said, looking at Tommy crossly.

"I'd hang, but we're headed to court." Oliver said.

"It's why I'm here. My best friends are getting resurrected? - I wouldn't miss this for the world." Tommy said.

Oliver looked at Thea, but then, considering her mood, doubted she'd want to come along, thought better of it as they headed out.

* * *

After giving their pieces in the courtroom, Oliver and Laurel let the lawyer do the rest of the talking.

"Your Honor, we move to vitiate the death-in-absentia filed after both Oliver and Laurel's disappearances at sea aboard the Queen's Gambit five years ago. Unfortunately, we will not be requesting that the declaration of death filed for the petitioner's father, Robert Queen, be rescinded. The Queen family is only entitled to one miracle, I'm afraid." The lawyer said and the judge banged her gavel, signifying that the motion was passed.

* * *

After completing their court session, Laurel remained behind to set up a meeting with the disciplinary committee to set up a hearing so she could resume her law practice.

"You ready to go sir?" John asked.

"We're waiting on Laurel. After all the time we spent together on that island, I'm not sure I'm comfortable letting her out of my sight for any longer than necessary." Oliver said and Diggle nodded in understanding.

"I understand sir. Sounds like me after I got back from my first tour." John said.

"You have trouble adapting to not having to fight for your life every day?" Oliver asked and John nodded.

"Yeah, it's hard at first, that's one of the main reason I reenlisted for a second tour." John said.

"Well, I know that Laurel and I both have no intentions of ever going back to that hellhole of an island." Oliver said.

"I don't blame you sir." John said as Laurel finally approached them.

"So, how'd it go?" Oliver asked.

"I have a meeting scheduled for next week. Hopefully it will go well and I can get my job back." Laurel said and Oliver smiled.

"Where to next sir? Since you declined your mother's offer to see the offices." John said.

"Home please." Oliver said and Diggle nodded.

* * *

"So, any idea's on where to start looking for our mysterious assassin?" Laurel asked as Oliver dropped a file on the table.

"Courtesy of the SCPD and Argus." Oliver said.

"What's this?" Laurel asked as she took a look at the file.

"An autopsy report on Holder. Apparently the bullet was laced with Curare, which, according to Interpol is the M.O. of an international assassin. Thanks to Argus, we've got assassinations in Chicago, Markovia, Corto Maltese, Interpol's even given him a codename. Deadshot." Oliver said.

"Charming." Laurel said as she looked at the autopsy report of another one of Deadshot's victims.

"Oliver, I think I just found another reason to put this guy in the ground." Laurel said as she showed him the file.

"Deadshot killed Dig's brother. This might also give us an opportunity to bring him into the fold." Oliver said.

"So, Waller came through?" Laurel asked.

"She got me access to Dig's military records, along with putting me in touch with an old friend of John's from their military days, Lyla Michaels." Oliver said.

"And you're sure we can trust Agent Michaels on this?" Laurel asked, since there were only 2 Argus agents that Oliver and Laurel completely trusted and that was after some hard experience.

"Positive, considering she used to be John's wife." Oliver said.

"Okay then, I guess she knows him pretty well. But anyways, how do we find Deadshot if we don't even know his real name?" Laurel asked.

"I'm going to speak with a mutual acquaintance of ours." Oliver said and Laurel already knew what that meant.

"Just remember, any dirty work you do for them, you do alone." Laurel said.

"I wouldn't expect anything less." Oliver said as he left the foundry.


	9. Chapter 9

Oliver had just arrived at an auto mechanic shop in the Glades, though he knew what it really was.

"Can I help you with something sir?" one of the mechanics asked.

"I'm looking for Alexei Leonov. I have some business I need to discuss with him." Oliver said.

"I think you're mistaken. There's no Alexei here." One of the mechanics said.

Oliver simply removed his jacket and revealed his tattoo on his chest.

"You are Bratva." the mechanic asked.

"Like I said, I want to speak with Alexei Leonov." Oliver repeated.

"Right this way." the Mechanic said as he led Oliver inside.

* * *

"Pleased to meet you." Oliver said as he shook Leonov's hand.

"I apologize. We meant no disrespect to a captain. Particularly an American one. So how can I be of assistance?" Leonov asked.

"I'm in the market for a hired gun. Someone the organization's used before. His calling card is a 7.62 millimeter round laced with curare." Oliver said.

"I know no man who uses such tools." Leonov said.

"But you can find out who does." Oliver said.

"First, we will drink to each other's health then I will look into the identity of this man you seek. I will also confirm that you are really Bratva captain. Should this not be the case, I will send my mechanic here to find you and kill you and your family." Leonov said and Oliver just smiled as they drank.

* * *

"So, how'd your meeting go?" Laurel asked when Oliver arrived at the mansion.

"He's going to confirm I am who I say I and then he's going to see if he can get us an ID on our perp." Oliver said.

"I've done more research after I got back and I found out that Holder wasn't the only person Deadshot's killed here in Starling." Laurel said, which piqued Oliver's interest.

"What's the connection?" Oliver asked.

"If there's a connection, I don't see it, but since you're a bit more adept at this stuff, I was hoping maybe you would." Laurel said as she showed Oliver the evidence.

"You're right, I'm not seeing any connections between the victims either." Oliver said.

* * *

When the 2 went downstairs, Laurel was unpleasantly surprised to find her father standing in the living room, talking to Walter and Moira.

"What are you doing here?" Laurel asked her father.

"Police Business. Carl Rasmussen was found shot to death in his home earlier this evening. The police will not comment if there's a connection between Rasmussen's death and the murder of James Holder. Mr. Rasmussen leaves behind a wife and three children." Lance said.

"It's a great loss. Carl was a titan." Walter said.

"A titan who was looking to buy out a company called Unidac Industries? Well, industries are something of a misnomer. Ul's recent activity was actually looking into alternative energy." Hilton said.

"The point my partner is trying to make is that Rasmussen was the second bidder - to lose his life." Lance said.

"- Are you implying something, detective?" Moira asked suspiciously.

"Only that your husband's looking into buying Unidac and the competition seems to be dropping like flies." Quentin said.

"And I'm sure your veiled accusation has nothing to do with how you feel about my family." Oliver asked as he stepped in, glaring at Lance. First Lance went after Thea, now Walter and his mother, why couldn't he just deal with Oliver directly.

"Unidac's in receivership, detective. Ownership is subject to a liquidation auction so that means there are many prospective buyers. And the auction's tomorrow so if I was taking out the competition I have a lot of killing to do in a very short amount of time." Walter said, amused and Oliver and Laurel couldn't help but chuckle.

"We're just making rounds with interested buyers. - Let them know to be careful." Hilton said, trying to salvage the situation, since it was well known that Lance was not very welcome in this house and Hilton had actually tried discourage him from tagging along.

"- Oh, yes. And I'm overwhelmed that Detective Lance is concerned for our safety." Moira said snidely.

"Well, thank you for your concern, gentlemen. Our security consultant, Mr. Diggle is taking all the necessary precautions." Walter assured them.

"Yeah. Right. Well, if you need us we're just a 911 call away." Lance said as he and Hilton began to walk out.

"Detective Lance, a word?" Oliver said and his tone made it clear that it was not a suggestion.

"What do you want Queen?" Lance asked.

"If you have a problem with me, then I'm the one you be a dick with. Take it out on my family, specifically my sister again, I will personally make sure that the job in law enforcement you ever have is a crossing guard at an elementary school." Oliver said and Quentin could tell that he was not kidding.

"Trust me, I will. I lost my wife and my daughter because of you." Quentin growled.

"You got Laurel back, the only one you have to blame for what's happening between you 2 now is yourself, so now, if you please, get the hell out of my house before I throw you out." Oliver said.

"Quentin, let's go." Hilton said, practically dragging his partner out of the house.

* * *

"So, the connection between the murders is that they were all potential Unidac buyers?" Laurel asked.

"Yeah, whatever the reason is, someone wants to make sure they don't have any competition at the buy tomorrow. As much as I hate to say it, we may need more help to contain this." Oliver said.

"It would help if we knew who we were looking for. Your Bratva buddy call you yet?" Laurel said as his phone rang.

"That's him now." Oliver said before answering in Russian.

* * *

"So I checked out?" Oliver asked as he and Laurel approached Leonov.

"You did. His name is Floyd Lawton. I have address, where he stayed last time he was in Starling City. But that is all." Leonov said.

"Let's hope he's a creature of habit." Oliver said as he took the address from Leonov.

"Go. You'll leave us out of this, yes? Assuming Mr. Lawton doesn't kill you first." Leonov said.

"Yes, of course. And assuming that your intel is accurate and I don't die, I will hold up my end of the bargain as we agreed." Oliver said and Leonov nodded in agreement as Oliver and Laurel left.


	10. Chapter 10

**I'd like to thank Firewood123, since they are the one who helped give me an idea for this chapter.**

* * *

Floyd Lawton was currently sitting on his bed in his safehouse when he noticed a small silver device roll into the room. He didn't pay much attention to it until it lit up and began emitting an ear splitting shriek, which also shattered the windows, allowing the Hood and the Canary **(Yes, I gave Laurel Sara's first codename)** to jump in.

"Floyd Lawton, you have failed this city." the Hood said as he raised his bow.

"I've heard about you 2. I admit, I'm impressed with your work." Lawton said

"Wish we could say the same about yours." Canary said.

"So I guess you won't be granting me a pass then? That's cold, considering we have the same line of work. You both kill, just like I do." Lawton said.

"We kill those who are poisoning this city. You kill for a payday. We are nothing alike." The Hood said as he fired at Lawton, who returned fire.

Canary noticed the laptop Lawton was using before they arrived and made a grab for it, only to end up using it shield herself from bullets.

"We've got what we need, let's go." Canary said and Hood nodded as they exited the same way they entered.

* * *

"So, why didn't we stay to finish the job?" Oliver asked Laurel as she sat down at the computers, hooked the laptop she'd gotten from Lawton up and began typing.

"Because I realized that Lawton's just a fired gun. Even if we take him out, whoever it is that hired him will just hire someone else to do the job. If we want to end the threat permanently, we need to find out who fired Lawton and put them away." Laurel said and Oliver could see her point.

"That laptop took some pretty heavy fire. You sure you can salvage it?" Oliver asked.

"Considering what I learned while we were gone, I'm insulted you have to ask." Laurel said.

"How long will it take you?" Oliver asked.

"Depends on how damaged the hard drive is. With luck, I'd say 5 to 10 minutes." Laurel answered.

"Good. See if you can figure out who Lawton was going to target next, we find out who the target is, we can protect them." Oliver said.

"What if the next target is on the list?" Laurel asked.

"Then we hope we can get to them before Lawton so we can at least try to give them a chance to do the right thing." Oliver said and Laurel nodded as she got back to work, only for her phone ring.

"Who is that?" Laurel asked.

"It's your mom." Oliver said.

"We've been back in town for nearly a week and now she calls me. Let it go to voicemail, I am in no mood to talk to either of my parents right now." Laurel said bitterly, which Oliver could understand, since unlike most parents, Laurel's mother didn't even call her to check up on her after they first came home.

"At least both of your parents are still alive. We both had to watch my dad shoot himself in the head." Oliver said.

"Yeah trust me, I still have nightmares about that and considering all the other traumatizing stuff we went through, that's saying something." Laurel said and Oliver nodded, since he also had nightmares about the same thing.

"Anyways, how's it coming?" Oliver asked as Laurel accessed all the information.

"I just beat my own record by cracking this thing in 3 minutes." Laurel said smugly and Oliver rolled his eyes.

"Anyways." Oliver said.

" It looks like blueprints." Laurel said as she cross referenced them with the plans of every building in the city.

"Do you know what of?" Oliver asked as the computer brought back a match.

"The Exchange Building." Laurel said.

"Never heard of it." Oliver said.

"Me neither, guess it was built after we left, but if this schedule is right, it's where the Unidac Industries auction is scheduled to take place." Laurel said and Oliver's blood ran cold.

"Walter and Mom are going to be there. See if you can figure out who hired Lawton, along with possible locations that he could try to position himself at, so we'll be ready." Oliver said and Laurel nodded.

* * *

Thea was currently in her bedroom, doing homework, since the only internet access she had was strictly for school uses only when she heard someone enter her room.

"What do you want?" Thea asked her mother bitterly.

"Thea, I know you're angry with me and Oliver, but I hope you can see that we did what we did because we care about you." Moira said as she entered her daughter's room.

"You have a strange way of showing it, considering how you let me self destruct for 5 years. Ollie is one thing, since he was stuck on an island, but what's your excuse?" Thea asked and Moira winced.

"I suppose I had that coming. Come on, sit down." Moira said as she sat down on Thea's bed and gestured for Thea to join her, which she did.

"I'm not sure if you remember this but, when you were 4 years old, you came home one day with a cat. It was a stray, it was filthy and it was mean. But you stood there and you declared that it was coming to live with us. Your father came home from the office and he saw what was going on and he sat you down and he explained to you that the cat was in fact a tiger and that we needed to get it home. And somehow you understood. Robert was always so good at getting through to you. I was always so jealous of that." Moira said and Thea had tears in her eyes, since even though it had been years since that happened, she could still remember that day perfectly. It was actually one of her favorite memories of her father.

"You never talk about him. Dad. That's the first time you talked about him in years." Thea pointed out.

"Well, I think you and I have gotten into some bad habits. There's been a lot that has changed recently, Thea and I think that maybe this can change too." Moira said and Thea looked thoughtful.

"I guess I could've been a bit easier on you." Thea said.

"And I should've been more sympathetic to what you were going through. You'd just lost your father and your brother, but rather than being there for you, I pushed you away. I'm trying not to do that anymore." Moira said and Thea smiled at her mother.

"Mom, I want to go to therapy." Thea said, deciding it was finally time to tell her mother about her withdrawal symptoms.

"What?" Moira asked.

"Ever since you cut me off in both money and drug, I've been feeling withdrawal effects." Thea said and now Moira looked both concerned for her daughter and happy that Thea was finally opening up to her.

"Of course sweetheart, we'll get you all the help you could possibly need. And the fact that you were willing to tell me that is a sign of maturity I never thought I'd see from you. Keep this up and who knows, i might turn the switch back on for your birthday." Moira said.

"Okay then, but I assume that there's another reason you came in here?" Thea asked.

"Yes, I was hoping that you'd be willing to accompany Walter and I to the Unidac Industries auction tonight." Moira said.


	11. Chapter 11

"I've got a hit." Laurel announced.

"Who is it?" Oliver asked.

"Another competitor for the Unidac bid. Warren Patel." Laurel said.

"And it looks like the exchange building is surrounded by 3 towers. Lawton could strike from any of them. We can't protect them alone." Oliver said.

"I guess it's time I had a little chat with my father." Laurel said.

"Promise me you won't do anything you'll regret." Oliver said as Laurel reached for her mask.

"I promise." Laurel said as she kissed his cheek before heading out, leaving Oliver alone to continue studying the layout of the building.

* * *

Detective Lance was his way out to his car from the precinct when suddenly someone slammed him up against his car and his arms pinned behind his back.

"You bitch!" Quentin yelled, only to have the Canary slam him harder into the car.

"Detective, quiet!" she hissed.

"You've got a pair on you, pulling this." Quentin said.

"Floyd Lawton's the one targeting the buyers interested in Unidac. Interpol calls him Deadshot because he never misses. You can look this up after I go." Canary said, choosing to ignore her father's remarks.

"Yeah, and stop chasing you, I suppose?" Lance asked, only to have his arm bent in a way it wasn't meant to.

"Warren Patel hired Lawton. we can't be sure who they're targeting, might be the buyers and we can't protect them in a space that big. We need your help.

"Heh. Yeah? Professional help?" Lance said, unaware that he'd just insulted his daughter, who in return, tightened her grip on his wrist.

"Lawton laces his bullets with curare. - Tell your men to wear Kevlar." Canary said as Lance felt the pressure leave.

"I'll them to shoot you and your little friend." Lance said as he got up and saw that he was talking to no one.

* * *

Walter, Moira and Thea were all walking around the auction site when Oliver and Laurel approached them.

"Oliver, Laurel, so glad you guys could make it." Moira said.

"We're here to support you guys. But Thea, what are you doing here? I thought you were grounded?" Oliver asked.

"I am, but mom let me off the hook for tonight, said she wanted me to be here for the family." Thea said and to Oliver's surprise, she actually smiled at him.

"I thought you were still giving me the cold shoulder." Oliver said.

"I was until mom helped me realize that you were just trying to help me. You definitely came back a better big brother than you were when you left." Thea said as she actually hugged him.

"I spent five years learning from my mistakes. I'm just glad to see you're a faster learner than I am." Oliver said.

"I've always been faster than you. That is why you call me Speedy." Thea said as Diggle approached them.

* * *

Warren Patel had just entered the Exchange building, only to find himself stopped by Lance and Hilton.

"Warren Patel, I'm afraid you're going to have to come with us sir." Hilton said.

"On what charges?" Patel asked.

"Hiring a merc to take out your competition for this bid. Warren Patel, you are under arrest for conspiracy and association to murder." Lance said as he cuffed Patel and read him his Miranda rights.

"We've got Patel, any luck finding Lawton?" Hilton asked the swat teams.

"Unit one, all clear."

"Unit two, all clear. Still no sign of Lawton."

"Unit three?" Hilton asked.

"I'm at the northwest perimeter. - All clear."

"- Unit four? MAN 1'. Parking structure is secure."

"- Unit five, what's your status?" Hilton asked and after a brief silence, there was a response.

"- This is unit five. All clear." Floyd Lawton said.

* * *

"Dig- Got Your eyes open?" Oliver asked his bodyguard, beginning the final test of whether or not Dig would make a good addition to the team.

"That's what I'm here for. And answering patronizing questions." John said, that second part sarcastically.

"This guy's out of time. If he's gonna do something, it's gonna happen before the auction." Oliver said thoughtlessly.

"Sir?" John asked.

"I heard the story on the radio." Oliver covered.

"Oliver. So pleased you were able to attend." Walter said as he approached his stepson.

"Heh. Walter, the police said that some of the Unidac bidders were murdered. I think that we should be a little bit more careful. My mother's already lost a husband." Oliver reminded him and Walter smiled.

"If Moira shared your concern, she wouldn't have come. And she definitely wouldn't have brought your sister." Walter pointed out, right as shots rang out.

"Get Walter to safety, I need to find my family." Oliver ordered John, who nodded and got Walter out while Oliver ran towards where saw Laurel, his mother and Thea standing.

* * *

"Where's Walter and Ollie?" Thea asked, panicking as she couldn't see her step father or brother anywhere and then suddenly, Oliver appeared.

"Diggle got Walter out, but I needed to make sure guys are safe." Oliver said as Lance approached them.

"Laurel, we need to go." Lance said, reaching out to grab Laurel's hand, only to have her smack it away.

"I can handle myself. You want to help, get Thea and Moira out of here." Laurel said sharply and while Lance looked like he wanted to argue, another gunshot changed his mind and he helped them out while Laurel ran the opposite way with Oliver.

"Any idea where the shots are coming from?" Laurel asked.

"Middle tower, let's go." Oliver said and Laurel nodded as they headed for where they'd stashed their gear, only to hear someone cry out and they turned to see Diggle get shot with a bullet.

"Get him back to the foundry. I'll deal with Lawton." Oliver said and Laurel nodded as she headed off to where Dig was lying, since this was how they'd decided to bring him into the fold, while Oliver continued on his current trajectory.


	12. Chapter 12

"How's he doing?" Oliver asked Laurel as he entered the foundry to see Laurel treating John's injuries.

"I managed to get the herbs in his system in time, but he'll still be weak for awhile." Laurel said.

"Hopefully that'll give our insurance time to arrive." Oliver said.

"What insurance?" Laurel asked.

"I figured that John might need a little persuasion, so I called in the favor Waller owes me and got someone John trusts to assure him of our intentions." Oliver said.

"Who?" Laurel asked as they heard footsteps.

"That would be me. Argus agent Lyla Michaels." Lyla said as she entered the foundry.

"So, you're Lyla huh? Waller spoke highly of you. I didn't think that was possible." Laurel said and Lyla chuckled.

"Waller is capable of displaying gratitude, she just chooses not to." Lyla said as John groaned, signaling that he was awake.

"What the?" John asked.

"Hey.: Oliver said to Dig.

"Oliver? Laurel? You're those vigilantes." Dig said.

"Take it easy, Dig. You were poisoned." Oliver said as he tried to help John up, only to have John swat him away.

"Son of a bitch!" John said angrily.

"I could've taken you anywhere. Could've taken you home. I brought you here." Laurel said.

"You did lose your minds on that island." John said.

"Found a couple of things to." Oliver said.

"What, archery classes?" John asked.

"Clarity. Starling City is dying. It is being poisoned by a criminal elite who don't care who they hurt as long as they maintain wealth and power." Laurel said.

"And what are you gonna do, take them all down by your yourselves?"

"No. No, we want you to join us. Special Forces out of Kandahar. It's perfect. You're a fellow soldier." Oliver said.

"Oliver, you're not a soldier. You're a criminal. And a murderer." John said.

"No he's not John. Neither of them are." Lyla said.

"Lyla, what are you doing here?" John asked, surprised at seeing his ex-wife there.

"I'm here to help convince you that Oliver and Laurel are not criminals. They are soldiers. Just not in the traditional sense." Lyla said.

"Lyla, how can you say that?" John asked.

"Because Oliver and Laurel performed acts that should've gotten them medals of valor 2 years ago after stopping a rogue US army general from releasing a catastrophic bio weapon on China." Lyla said.

"What? I thought you 2 were stranded on an island 2 years ago?" John said, looking at Oliver and Laurel.

"We never said we were always on the island. 2 years ago we were pulled from a sinking freighter we tried to hijack to get home by Lyla's boss Amanda Waller and turned into unwilling agents for her organization, Argus." Oliver said.

"I'm aware of Argus, go on." John said, honestly intrigued, since maybe he'd been a little quick to judge Oliver and Laurel.

"Waller blackmailed us into keeping up the illusion that we were dead by holding our handlers' family hostage, threatening to kill them if we attempted to escape. We spent the whole year trying to recover a bio weapon called the Alpha/Omega Virus and keeping it out of the hands of the Chinese Triad and then later, having stop rogue General Matthew Shrieve from unleashing said virus on China." Laurel said.

"And why didn't you get medals for that? Seems like something the president would personally give you a medal for." John asked.

"Because the whole thing was kept off the books to prevent an international incident and also, it would be kind of hard to explain to our families why we didn't come home sooner." Oliver said and John nodded.

"Still, you guys have killed people." John said.

"Mostly in self-defense. After all, the only person we've gone after so far is Adam Hunt and we didn't kill him." Oliver said.

"No, we just robbed him of all his stolen money and returned it to the people it belonged to." Laurel said.

"That was you guys?" John asked.

"Yeah. Honestly, the only person I've killed since we got back is Floyd Lawton and you should be thanking me for that." Oliver said.

"Why's that?" John asked.

"Because Lawton's the one who killed your brother." Oliver said, much to John's surprise.

"You got my brother's killer?" John asked.

"Yeah, and hopefully, some closure for you. But anyways, John, are you with us?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah, I'm with you. But on one condition. If I sign on, it's as your partner, not either of your sidekicks." John said.

"Agreed." Oliver said, holding out his hand, which John shook.

"Well, since that's settled, I'd better head back before Waller sends out a team looking for me." Lyla said.

"Lyla wait." John said.

"What do you want John?" Lyla asked.

"Since I finally got some closure over Andy, maybe you'd be willing to get dinner with me sometime?" John asked and Lyla smiled.

"I'm leaving for a mission in Russia tomorrow, but when I get back, definitely." Lyla said as she walked out.

"Are you trying to hook back up with your ex-wife?" Laurel asked.

"I divorced her because I couldn't move past what happened to Andy. But now that Oliver's helped me get some closure, maybe now I can try and patch things up with her." John said and Oliver smiled.

"Best of luck man. Take it from me, there's no better feeling than having someone you love in your life." Oliver said and Laurel smiled as she kissed his cheek.

"So, anyways, where do we start, vigilantes?" John asked, changing the subject.


	13. Chapter 13

"Malcolm, please come in." Moira said as she showed Malcolm Merlyn into her home.

"Where's the rest of your family?" Malcolm asked.

"Walter is at work, Oliver is actually looking at apartments with Laurel, apparently they don't want to keep living with Oliver's parents," Moira said with a smile and Malcolm chuckled, "and Thea's up in her room, doing her homework."

"Really, so it's true that you managed to reign her in." Malcolm said and while Moira would've been angry at that comment, she knew that despite how insane Malcolm was, he had a point.

"Yes, Oliver actually convinced me that I've given Thea far more leeway than I should've, so I've started cracking down on her and she's really started to turn her life around. She's even begun maturing." Moira said.

"Really, would you mind letting me in on the secret? I could use it to get my son to grow up. I've gotten a bit tired of his shenanigans, especially since it appears that both Oliver and Thea are out doing him in the maturity category." Malcolm said.

"I cut Thea off entirely from her trust fund. She knows that she's not getting another dime unless she's worked for it until she proves to me that she can be responsible with her money, and she's on the path to it. That's what sparked the change in her. She's doing better now." Moira said as the door opened and Oliver and Laurel entered the mansion.

"Mr. Merlyn, it's good to see you." Oliver said as he shook Malcolm's hand.

"You to Oliver. Laurel. Your mother tells me that you 2 are looking into getting an apartment together." Malcolm said.

"Yeah, I mean, while we love my family, we want our own place and we were actually talking about getting an apartment before the island." Oliver said.

"Well, I hope for the best. Now, I have some business to attend to with your mother." Malcolm said.

"Say no more. We'll get out of your way. I need to go prep for my meeting with the legal bar tomorrow anyways." Laurel said as she and Oliver walked out of the room.

* * *

Sara had just gotten back to her apartment from class and was surprised when she found her door was open. Quickly reaching into her purse and pulling out the gun that her father had insisted in teaching her how to use after Laurel disappeared, Sara snuck into her apartment, only to find Tommy Merlyn sitting on her couch, drinking a bottle of her pinot noir.

"You know, I am really regretting giving you a key to this place." Sara grumbled as she took the bottle from him.

"Sorry, but if you'd checked your phone, you'd know I was stopping by." Tommy said.

"I did, but I wasn't expecting you until later." Sara said as she put her gun down and dropped her purse.

"Sara, to be fair, you're normally home earlier." Tommy said and Sara knew that this argument was getting them nowhere.

"So, what brings you by Merlyn? I'm a bit too tired for another lag." Sara said.

"That's just it Sara. It's been one hell of a lag, alternating from your place to mine over the past 5 years. Maybe we see if this lag can become something more." Tommy said.

"Are you asking me out?" Sara asked.

"Rather poorly, but yes. Say where and I'll arrange it." Tommy said and Sara smiled.

"While that sounds nice, I'm not sure it's a good idea, considering that unlike Ollie, you haven't changed much over the past 5 years and I don't have the patience or tolerance Laurel has and I have too much self respect to date a guy who's even more notorious for sleeping with more than one girl on the same night than Oliver Queen used to be." Sara said.

"I admit everything you just said is true, but Sara, I'm willing to try to slow down for you. All I'm asking for is dinner. Nothing more." Tommy said.

"Isn't that the line you use to get all your women?" Sara asked.

"This is the first time I've used it on you and how I feel about you Sara, it's different. It's something that I want to explore." Tommy said and Sara smiled at him.

"Fine, one dinner. Depending on how things go, then maybe I'll consider making an investment in you." Sara said.

"Deal." Tommy said with a smile that he'd finally gotten an actual date with Sara Lance.

"Well then, are you still planning on sticking around or have you done all you wanted and are planning to leave?" Sara asked.

"I think we both know the answer to that." Tommy said, still smiling and Sara rolled her eyes, but did not argue, since she was thinking along the same lines as him.

"Well, I haven't eaten yet, so why don't we go get dinner now so that you can prove to me that you're really serious about settling down." Sara said with a smirk and Tommy just shrugged, thinking why not, the sooner the better.


	14. Chapter 14

Oliver and Laurel were currently having a picnic in the under construction Verdant, celebrating that they'd found a loft they liked when Oliver's phone rang.

"Hey Thea, what's up?" Oliver asked.

"Ollie, you need to get to Starling General now. Mom's been shot." Thea said and Oliver froze.

"I'm on my way now." Oliver said as he hung up and stood up.

"Where are you going?" Laurel asked.

"Starling General, my mom's been shot." Oliver said and now Laurel understood.

"Let's go." Laurel said as she got up to.

* * *

Diggle dropped Oliver off at the hospital entrance while he and Laurel went to go find a place to park and Oliver immediately headed inside and after getting his mother's room number, headed straight there to find Thea and Walter waiting for him.

"Is she okay?" Oliver asked.

"Yes, the doctors say that the bullets just grazed her, she'll be fine after a few days of rest." Walter assured him and Oliver sighed in relief.

"Now you know how we felt after the Gambit." Thea said.

"No considering I was actually dead, I don't think I do." Oliver said.

"That's fair." Thea said.

"Does mom have any idea who the shooter is?" Oliver asked.

"No, but according to what the police said, Moira was not the primary target." Walter said.

"Then who was?" Oliver asked.

"Paul Copani. Apparently Moira was talking with him about a deal between Queen Consolidated and Bertinelli Construction and Copani was shot dead and your mother was caught in the crossfire." Walter said and it all suddenly became clear to Oliver about who the next person to cross off the list was.

* * *

Tommy and Sara were currently out to dinner at the same Indian place that Oliver had taken Laurel to on their first date and Sara was surprised by what a great time they were having.

"Thanks for letting me take you to dinner." Tommy said.

"Well, thank you for letting me choose Indian." Sara said.

"Yeah, I read this article by a film critic once who said if he could have one wish it would be to watch his favorite movie again for the first time. I kind of wish that was us." Tommy said.

"So you want dinner and a movie?" Sara asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No. I wish we had just met, and that all this was just beginning and there wasn't so much of me I wish you'd forget." Tommy said and Sara smiled.

"Well, keep saying nice things like that and maybe next time I'll let you choose the restaurant." Sara said playfully and Tommy smiled, since that meant that she did see a second date in their future, right as their server came up.

"Mr. Merlyn?" she said.

"Yeah." Tommy said.

"I'm sorry, I'm afraid your credit card has been declined." the server said, much to Tommy's confusion.

"You swipe it a few times? Sometimes those things can be glitchy." Tommy asked.

"I did. And, um, I'm afraid the credit card company wants me to confiscate it." the server said, a little embarrassed, though not as embarrassed as Tommy was that he couldn't pay for dinner.

"How much is the bill?" Sara asked, reaching for her own wallet, as the server showed it to her, causing Sara to then reach for her phone.

"Who are you calling?" Tommy asked.

"My sister's rich boyfriend. Hopefully he can help us out and before you say anything Tommy, I think this is worth swallowing your pride." Sara said as she dialed Oliver's number.

"Hello?" Oliver asked.

"Oliver, hey, is now a bad time?" Sara asked.

"Well, my mother's in the hospital, but aside from that, it's fine, what do you need?" Oliver asked.

"Wait, what happened?" Sara asked, concerned.

"I'll tell you tomorrow, but I assume that there's a reason for this call?" Oliver asked and Sara explained the situation.

"Yeah, don't worry, I'm passing by there now, I'll cover your bill." Oliver assured her.

"Thanks Ollie." Sara said as she hung up.

* * *

"So, why did you have us crash my sister's date?" Laurel asked as Oliver got back in the car.

"Because for some reason Tommy's card wasn't working, so Sara asked me to cover the bill." Oliver said.

"You don't think that Malcolm's taken a page from your mom's book and cut Tommy off do you?" Laurel asked.

"Considering that right now both Thea and I make Tommy look bad, since we've both started to show more maturity than Tommy, I wouldn't be surprised." Oliver said.

"Anyways, you have any idea who your mom's attacker is?" Laurel asked.

"No, but I think I know where to start." Oliver said.

"Really, where?" Laurel asked.

"I think it's time to cross Frank Bertinelli off the list." Oliver said and Laurel just nodded waiting for Oliver to explain more.


	15. Chapter 15

**I just saw the season premiere of Arrow and is it just me, or did it look like Katie Cassidy was actually enjoying playing the villain? I hate that they made her the villain, I was really hoping for a Black Siren redemption story and maybe even an Oliver/Laurel reconciliation. Still, aside from that, I thought that the episode was totally worth the wait and I loved how both Dinah and Rene had new suits. I'm really hoping that they manage to turn Black Siren from an enemy into an ally, since the team just does not seem complete without Laurel Lance. Anyways, back to Arrow Rewritten.**

* * *

"So, mind telling me why we're going after Frank Bertinelli?" Laurel asked as she, Oliver and Dig entered the Foundry.

"Still getting used to you guys not ditching me." John said dryly.

Oliver chuckled before answering Laurel's question.

"According to Walter, the police said that my mother wasn't the target, she just got in the crossfire. The target was Paul Copani, he works for Bertinelli." Oliver said and Laurel caught on.

"I don't follow?" John said.

"I did some digging. Copani isn't the first member of Bertinelli's crew who's been hit." Oliver said.

"You did some digging." Laurel asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Bertinelli has a lot of enemies. The best way to figure out who's trying to target his organization - is to get inside of it." Oliver said and Laurel nodded in understanding that this was just how he processed things now. She was the same way.

"So let me get this right, Oliver. Your mother's shot at, nearly killed, and the way you process this emotionally - is by going undercover with the mob." John asked.

"I'm not trying to process it emotionally." Oliver said.

"Yeah, well, maybe that's your problem, man. You ever thought about just being there for your family?" John asked.

"Look, John, it's still hard for Oliver and I to manage our emotions the way most people do, after living the way we have for the past 5 years, the way he, the way we both process this sort of thing is looking for something we actually can do, since we can't heal Moira, so the next best thing is to take out her attacker." Laurel said and John nodded in understanding.

"Thank you Laurel." Oliver said.

"If he's gonna be working with us, then he

* * *

Tommy stormed into his father's home to see him fencing.

"Can I talk to you? Dad." Tommy asked.

"In case you haven't noticed, I'm a little occupied at the moment." Malcolm said, barely paying his son any attention.

"I just talked to the accountant. He said my accounts were frozen. He said my credit cards were all canceled." Tommy said, thinking that this was some sort of mistake.

"I pay Sandy a king's ransom each year in fees, Tommy. When it comes to money, if he says it's so, it's so." Malcolm said, making it clear that this was for real.

"Do you think this is a joke?" Tommy asked.

"No. You are. Although, I must say, your chronic irresponsibility and terminal laziness has lost its humor. Honestly Tommy, both Oliver and Thea Queen are shining citizens compared to you now that Moira has started laying down the law. Oliver is now in a committed relationship with Laurel and is opening his own business and Thea is now a straight A student and is turning her life around. It's time that you do the same. The one common factor between Oliver and Thea is that they both started to grow up after they no longer had access to their family's wealth." Malcolm said.

"Heh." Tommy asked.

"You're wondering why now. - The better question is why not sooner? Maybe if I'd cut you sooner, I wouldn't always be bailing you out." Malcolm said.

"It's - it's my trust fund." Tommy protested.

"Which is comprised of my money. Oh, excuse me. Was comprised." Malcolm said, dismissing his son and making it clear that this conversation was over.

* * *

Oliver had just been let into the Bertinelli household and was speaking with Frank Bertinelli himself.

"Mr. Bertinelli." Oliver began as they shook hands.

"Call me Frank." Bertinelli said.

"Call me Oliver." Oliver responded as Bertinelli showed him into the sitting room.

"Yeah, heh. Thank you for agreeing to meet me at my home." Bertinelli said and Oliver smiled.

"My father used to always say that living rooms make the best conference rooms." Oliver said and Bertinelli chuckled.

"Oh, I'm gonna steal that." Bertinelli said with a laugh as another man joined them.

"Heh. Nick Salvati, my associate." Bertinelli said as Nick and Oliver shook hands.

"How do you do?" Nick asked.

"Let's have a drink." Bertinelli said.

"So, Oliver, I'll be honest with you, I was surprised to hear from you. It was my impression from the news that you weren't gonna be involved with your family's business." Frank admitted.

"There were a few catchphrases I missed while I was away for five years. One of them being lame-stream media. The press never gets anything right." Oliver said and Frank nodded his agreement.

"Oh, I know a thing or two about that. So, Oliver, I'll be blunt." Frank said.

"Hmm?" Oliver asked.

"I want the contract to build Queen Consolidated's new applied sciences division." Frank said and Oliver flashed him a fake smile.

"And I'm inclined to give it to you." Oliver said.

"Your mother wasn't so enthusiastic. - How is she by the way?" Frank asked, genuinely concerned.

"- She's recuperating at home, thank you." Oliver said.

"What a terrible thing." Frank said.

"And, Frank, I was very sorry to hear about what happened to Paul Copani." Oliver said, offering his own condolences.

"Thank you. Paul was a good friend. He was a good man. The violence in this city Sometimes I wonder why I stay." Frank said.

"I had the same thought." Oliver admitted, since he and Laurel had actually had that conversation multiple times before they came home and they always came back to the same conclusion.

"So Why'd you come back? You could have settled anywhere in the world." Frank asked.

"Because Starling City is my home. No matter which way you go or turn, you always end up at home." Oliver said as a beautiful young woman about Oliver's age entered the room.

"- Oliver, this is my daughter, Helena." Frank said as they both rose and Oliver shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you." Oliver said.

"Likewise. I'm heading out." Helena said.

"All right. Take one of the guys with you." Frank said.

"I can take care of myself." Helena insisted to her father futily.

"Heh. I wasn't asking, sweetie." Frank said and Oliver made a mental note of another thing to put Bertinelli away for, since he was obviously threatening his own daughter.

As if by perfect timing, Oliver's phone rang.

"I'm so sorry, it's my girlfriend. She likes to check in on me." Oliver said truthfully and Frank smiled in understanding.

"I understand completely, I must be heading off to my own meeting. Why don't you swing by my office tomorrow so we can continue to talk business." Frank asked and Oliver nodded.

"Sounds like a plan, I'll set something up with your assistant on my way out." Oliver said and Frank nodded as Oliver finally answered his phone.

"Hey Laurel, what's up?" Oliver asked.

"How's spying on Bertinelli going?" Laurel asked.

"It's fine, I'm at his house right now." Oliver said.

"Please don't tell me you've met his daughter." Laurel said and Oliver chuckled.

"You know I'm not that guy anymore Laurel. Yes I did meet her, but don't worry, I do not plan on sleeping with her." Oliver said and he could practically hear Laurel roll her eyes at that.

"Very funny. Oliver, I'm serious, John and I have been doing some recon and we've figured out that Helena is the shooter." Laurel said and Oliver tensed.

"I'm gonna stay on her, see if I can figure out why so you can put together a case once you get your law license back, but in the meantime, Bertinelli just left for some meeting, I think you should see who it's with." Oliver said.

"I'm on it." Laurel said as she hung up.


	16. Chapter 16

The Canary was currently staking out Frank Bertinelli's meeting and she was surprised to see that it was with a very familiar, very unwelcome face.

"Thank you for coming." Bertinelli said.

"Anything for a friend. We're not responsible for the attacks on your people." China White said and the Canary cursed under her breath. She knew that things were going down badly and it was only a matter of time before blood was drawn.

"These attacks on my business, on my family's lifeblood, they stop now. Or I'm coming for you." Bertinelli threatened.

"What does the Triad have to gain by provoking you?" White asked.

"Well, no one ever credited the Triad with rational thinking," Bertinelli said and Laurel couldn't resist a chuckle, since she knew from experience how true that statement was, "If not them, then who? Whoever it is when I find out who's behind this, there will be blood."

Once she was sure that no one could hear her, Laurel called Oliver.

"Hey, what's up?" Oliver asked.

"Helena's even crazier than I thought. It looks like she's trying to start a mob war between between her father and our old friend, Chien Na Wei." Laurel said.

"Wait, Chien Na Wei? She's supposed to be in Argus lock up." Oliver said.

"I know, but that's aside from the point, Helena's trying to start a mob war and if she succeeds, the bertinelli's and the triad will kill everyone in this city." Laurel said.

"Okay well, Helena's in too public a place right now for me to make a move, so why don't we switch places, you shadow her and I'll see if I can figure out how Chien Na Wei is free." Oliver said.

"Copy that. Meet you back at the foundry." Laurel said.

"Copy that." Oliver said.

* * *

Amanda Waller was walking through her Argus base when she noticed all her agents had tranq darts in their bodies. She pulled out her gun as she made her way to the main communications room, only to see a very familiar figure in green standing in there.

"Hello Oliver." Amanda said as the figure lowered his hood.

"Hello Amanda." Oliver said.

"You're not still mad at me are you?" Amanda asked.

"I'm not here to kill you if that's what you're concerned about. I'm here for information." Oliver said.

"What makes you so sure you'll get it?" Waller asked.

"Chien Na Wei. Laurel and I spent a whole year working to put her behind bars for you, so I think that entitles me to know why Laurel caught her lurking here in Starling City." Oliver asked.

"She escaped from prison a year ago and has since gone to ground until now. How is it that Ms. Lance came into contact with her while we've had no luck in doing so?" Waller asked.

"Chance encounter. She's involved in our latest list conquest. Frank Bertinelli believes the Triad is behind the attacks on his organization. Things are escalating." Oliver said.

"How much so?" Waller asked.

"Do you really think I'd tell someone who's response to every problem is a drone strike?" Oliver asked.

"At least allow me to send in some agents to recapture her." Waller said.

"Who?" Oliver asked.

"Relax, agents that you're very familiar with. Maseo and Tatsu Yamashiro **(Akio did not die in this reality, Laurel and Oliver managed to inoculate him in time before he was exposed to the virus)**." Waller said.

"Fine, but no one else." Oliver said and Waller nodded.

"You can show yourself out." Waller said.

"Your agents will come to within the hour." Oliver told her as he walked past her.

* * *

"Wait, so China White's been free for a year and Argus never contacted us?" Laurel asked when Oliver told her back at the foundry.

"Who's China White?" John asked.

"One of the top assassins in Chinese Triad. Laurel and I spent a good part of our year in Hong Kong trailing after her." Oliver said.

"So you have a history with her. Nice." John said sarcastically.

"Fortunately she doesn't know our names, otherwise our families could be in danger." Laurel said.

"Anyways, Waller's going to be sending some agents to help us stop this gang war and put White back behind bars." Oliver said.

"Who?" Laurel asked, since there were only 3 Argus agents she trusted in the whole world.

"Maseo and Tatsu." Oliver assured her.

"Who?" John asked.

"Maseo was originally our Argus handler while we were in Hong Kong. Tatsu is his wife and they have son Akio. Maseo and Tatsu helped us take down White, but we lost touch with them after some stuff happened towards the end of that year." Oliver said.

"You trust them?" John asked.

"With our lives." Laurel assured him.

"Anyways, we should probably get back to Helena." Oliver said and Laurel nodded.

"Best I can figure, Helena's fiance, Michael Stanton, was an undercover FBI agent who was going to blow the whistle on Bertinelli. He got wind of it and had Stanton killed. I guess Helena found out and now she wants payback." Laurel said.

"And she doesn't care how many innocent people die because of that. She doesn't realize how many people could become collateral damage in her plans. All the more reason to lock her up." Oliver said and Laurel nodded in agreement.

"John, can you shadow Helena for a few days. Any places she frequents, people she meets with?" Oliver asked.

"Copy that. If your mom asks, I'll tell her I'm feeling a bit under the weather and you said to take some time off to get better." John said.

"Nice to see you're getting the hang of this." Oliver said with a smile.


	17. Chapter 17

Oliver and Laurel had just finished moving into their new loft and Laurel had to say, it looked really nice now that it was all set up.

"There, we are now officially all moved in." Oliver said with a smile as he and Laurel sat down on the couch.

"About time. I'm glad that we finally have our own place." Laurel said as she placed her head on his chest, only to have someone knock on the door.

"Who's that?" Oliver asked.

"I don't know. It's not like we've given anyone our new address yet." Laurel said as she got up to answer the door, secretly annoyed, since she wanted to have a nice peaceful night with her man before her first day back at CNRI tomorrow, since her hearing earlier today had gone perfectly and she was once again cleared to practice the law.

When she opened it however, she had very mixed feelings about who she saw on the other side.

"Mom." Laurel said in disbelief.

"Laurel, my beautiful girl." Dinah Lance said as she hugged her daughter before entering the apartment.

"Come on in I guess." Laurel said.

"Mrs. Lance." Oliver greeted.

"Oliver, it's good to see you." Dinah said.

"One of Laurel's parents who's actually happy I'm alive, that's a first." Oliver said with a chuckle.

"Yeah well, maybe the question should be why you haven't come out to see me before now, since Ollie and I have been back in town for nearly a month and this is the first time you've actually come out to see me." Laurel said bitterly.

"Laurel, I wanted to come out to see you sooner, but I was slammed with my work in Central City." Her mother began, only to have her daughter scoff at her.

"Your thought to be dead daughter was found alive after being missing for 5 years. I think that's more than acceptable grounds to take some time off. But you didn't. You just said that your job is more important to you than your own daughter. Dad may be an ass right now, but at least I know that he cares more about his family then his career and I sadly cannot say the same thing about you mom. Just get out." Laurel said, pointing her mother to the door.

"What?" Dinah asked.

"You heard me. Get the hell out of my apartment and out of Starling City. There's nothing left for you here anymore." Laurel said.

"Laurel, please, don't do this? I just got you back." Dinah begged.

"If you really loved me, you would've come out here as soon as you could after I came home. You lost me when you chose your career over your family." Laurel said, her tone cold and emotionless and her mother then just conceded to her, knowing that it was pointless to argue with Laurel, especially when every word her daughter had just said to her was true.

"Fine, but I'll be in town for a few days, visiting your sister. If you change your mind." Dinah said as she walked out.

"I won't." Laurel said as she walked back over to Oliver and retook her seat next to him and let him kiss her.

"That was a little harsh, but not inaccurate. My dad may have been terrible, but at least I know that every terrible thing he did, at least in his business, was to protect his family." Oliver said and Laurel nodded.

"It honestly felt good to lay into my mother like that. To finally let out my anger at her for not only not being there for me when I first came home, but for abandoning the rest of my family when they needed her." Laurel said.

Before Oliver could respond, his phone rang.

"Hello?" Oliver asked.

"Oliver, the Hood and the Canary need to get Russo's now. Apparently Helena's started fight with her father's lead enforcer, Nick Salvati and it looks like the Triad just showed up." John said on the other end.

"We're on it." Oliver said.

"Our quiet night in just got ruined didn't it?" Laurel asked.

"Helena's made her move and the Bertinelli's and the Triad are currently tearing each other apart at Russo's. I'll deal with the gang war, you bring in Helena. She can be your first client at CNRI." Oliver said and Laurel smiled at him.

"Agreed, let's go." Laurel said.

* * *

Helena Bertinelli was on her way out of the Russo's to get a good seat at her final revenge on her father when suddenly the Canary appeared out of nowhere and punched her to the ground.

"Helena Bertinelli, you have failed this city." the Canary said.

"I think you got the wrong person. My father's the criminal." Helena tried.

"That may be true, but I know that you're the one who's been taking out your father's men and blaming it on the Triad. You're starting a gang war and in doing so, you'll get millions of people killed. That makes you my top priority." The Canary said.

"You don't know me." Helena said as she punched the Canary back.

"You can fight?" Canary asked.

"Daddy wanted to make sure a girl of my looks could take care of herself." Helena said.

"You may have skills, but I have experience." Canary said as they engaged in a brief scuffle, she pinned Helena to the ground.

"What are you going to do, kill me?" Helena asked.

"No, but I am going to make sure you face the music for your crimes." Canary said as she punched Helena out.


	18. Chapter 18

Sara was surprised when she opened the door to her apartment and found Tommy on the other side.

"Whoa, what happened to you?" Sara asked him.

"Spoke to my dad today." Tommy said.

"I bet that was fun." Sara said.

"He explained to me what happened with my credit card yesterday. And my checking account, my savings account my brokerage account, my stock portfolio. He cut me off completely." Tommy said.

"What?" Sara asked.

"My car got repossessed. That was fun. And I have to move out of my apartment by the end of the month." Tommy said dejectedly.

"You are gonna be fine, Tommy. In fact, you are gonna be great. Merlyn money or not. And, you know I have a mushroom and olive Mario pizza in my refrigerator waiting to be eaten." Sara said with a smile as she showed him in.

"I suppose it's already paid for, right?" Tommy asked.

"Exactly. You'll figure this out. In the meantime, I'd start looking for a job, especially since the end of the month is right around the corner." Sara said.

"Do you know anyone hiring former billionaire playboys?" Tommy asked.

"You could ask Oliver if he needs any help with the club. Considering your experience in that regard, I think you'd do well there." Sara said with a smile as she headed to the kitchen and brought back some pizza.

"Thanks." Tommy said as she handed him a slice.

"No problem. And who knows, maybe this is only temporary like what Moira's doing to Thea." Sara said.

"I don't know Sara. And even if it is, I'm not sure how to react to it, since this is basically turning my whole life around." Tommy said.

"Hey, it could be worse. You could be stranded on an island like Ollie and Laurel were." Sara pointed out.

"Yeah, well, Oliver told me that the only thing that kept him strong enough to keep going was his love for Laurel, and while that may be sweet, I really do not want that same thing, since that would mean." Tommy said, only to stop.

"Mean what." Sara asked.

"That would mean that you'd be there to." Tommy said.

"Wait, Tommy, are you saying that you love me after the first date?" Sara asked.

"Rather poorly, but yeah, I guess I am. I mean Sara, a guy like me does not actually go out to dinner with a girl with your looks and personality unless he's willing to commit. Oliver feels the same way about your sister." Tommy said and Sara smiled and gave him a look that read stop talking.

"If you'd let me get a word in, you'd hear me say that I think I love you to." Sara said as she pushed him down onto the couch and began to kiss him.

"So, can I crash here?" Tommy asked in between kisses.

"For as long as you like. Though there are going to be some rules." Sara answered as she got off of him briefly.

"Name them." Tommy said as he tried to pull her back down.

Sara smiled before saying "You have to change. I'm not like Laurel, who for some reason, always ended up taking Oliver back after he cheated on her. You sleep with someone else and you'd better hope that they're willing to offer you a place to stay. Also, you have to pitch in. Do not expect me to do everything for you."

"I think I can handle that." Tommy said.

"Good, now where were we?" Sara asked with a smile as they resumed kissing.

* * *

The next day was Laurel's first day back at CNRI and she was welcomed back happily by everyone.

"Hey Laurel, it's good to have you back." Joanna said.

"It's good to be back. So, where exactly do I start? I'm ready to get back to work." Laurel said and Joanna smiled.

"The boss was expecting that and you've already had your first case assigned to you. Emily Nocenti vs. Martin Somers." Joanna said and that got Laurel's attention, since Somers' name was on the list.

"So, where's my client?" Laurel asked.

"She's on her way in now and all the information regarding the case is on your desk." Joanna said.

"Can't wait to get started." Laurel said, eager to finally get back in the courtroom.

* * *

Oliver was looking over the plans for the nightclub when he heard someone enter and he looked up to see Tommy enter.

"Tommy, hey, what are you doing up before noon?" Oliver asked with a smile.

"Funny. I need to talk to you about something." Tommy said.

"Shoot." Oliver said.

"My dad cut me off." Tommy said and to his shock, Oliver didn't seem that surprised.

"You don't look as surprised as I thought you would." Tommy said.

"After I had to come bail you out at dinner, I had my suspicions. But anyways, my trust fund is your trust fund." Oliver said.

"Thanks, but I want to earn my money. I guess what I'm trying to say is, can I have a job here?" Tommy asked.

"Well, I could use a general manager and considering how much time we spent at clubs when we were younger and if I understand right, you still do, I guess you'd work." Oliver said.

"Thanks man." Tommy said and Oliver smiled.

"Don't mention it. But anyways, how are things between you and Sara?" Oliver asked.

"Great actually. She's actually offered to let me stay with her." Tommy said.

"Wow, and I thought that the Lance sister I'm dating liked to move fast." Oliver said and Tommy laughed.

"Speaking of which, where is Laurel?" Tommy asked.

"She went back to work at CNRI today." Oliver said.

"So anyways, how can I help out here, boss." Tommy asked.

"I'm sure we can find something, come on, here are the plans." Oliver said as he gestured for Tommy to join him.


	19. Chapter 19

When Laurel entered Verdant that night, she was surprised to see Tommy there to.

"Tommy, what exactly are you doing here?" Laurel asked.

"Tommy's the new general manager." Oliver explained.

"Oh, great." Laurel said, thinking that Oliver had really done it this time.

"What brings you here Laurel? I thought you'd be working late to catch up." Tommy said.

"Nah, first day back, they took it easy. As for why I'm here, Oliver asked me for design input." Laurel said.

"Oh, great." Tommy said.

"Tommy, I'm actually glad you're here. What's this I hear about you moving in with Sara?" Laurel asked, raising an eyebrow at her sister's boyfriend.

"She offered after my dad cut me off. I pretty much got evicted from my apartment." Tommy said, making sure Laurel knew that it was Sara's idea, not his.

"Just make sure you've taken out a life insurance policy on yourself before my dad finds out, because trust me Tommy, he's going to kill you." Laurel said, completely serious.

"I know. That's why I was hoping that Oliver could hook me up with the company that provided you with Mr. Diggle to get me a bodyguard to." Tommy said to him.

"If you could afford to pay them, I would and I don't think Mr. Diggle would appreciate babysitting you." Oliver said.

"Seriously man? He babysits you." Tommy asked.

"I don't babysit Oliver. If anything, I'm more like his conscience." John said as he approached them.

"I thought that was my job." Laurel said.

"Okay, will the 2 people I can fire please knock it off." Oliver said, referring to John and Tommy.

"What about her?" Tommy asked, referring to Laurel.

"You really think I'd fire her as my girlfriend. I didn't go insane on the island." Oliver said and Laurel looked at Tommy smugly.

"Anyways, Oliver, I need to speak with you in private." Laurel said.

"I'll take that as my cue to leave." Tommy said as he walked out.

"What's going on?" Oliver asked.

"Get this, my first case back at CNRI is against Martin Somers. Apparently he had the father of my client killed and now she's suing him." Laurel said.

"Really, well, I'll see if I can find you some more information to help your case. Like say, a confession." Oliver said.

"See what you can dig up while I get used to doing this the legal way." Laurel said and Oliver nodded.

* * *

"You, listen up. The longer this goes on, the more the media is gonna crucify me. You shut this trial down, understand me?" Martin Somers demanded over the phone to one of his lawyers.

"- Yes, sir." the lawyer said, right as the power went out.

"- What the hell?" Somers asked as suddenly the Hood appeared.

"Martin Somers." the Hood said.

"- Who the hell are you?" Somers demanded.

"- You've failed this city." The Hood said as he grabbed Somers by his collar and threw him to the ground.

"- No, no, no." Somers pleaded.

"You're going to testify in that trial. You're gonna confess to having Victor Nocenti killed. There won't be a second warning." The Hood growled.

"And if I don't?" Somers asked and suddenly the Hood let an arrow fly, though it missed Somers' face by an inch.

"Fail to listen and the next time, I won't miss." the Hood said and just like that, he was gone.

* * *

"You think Somers will listen?" Laurel asked Oliver the next day.

"Nope. Especially since he's in bed with the Triad." Oliver said.

"Really, how so?" Laurel asked.

"From what I've been able to gather, The Triad pays Somers to let them ship drugs and other such items on his docks." Oliver said.

"Think you can scare him into a confession?" Laurel asked.

"I'll see what I can do." Oliver promised, only for Laurel to notice the disgruntled look on her boyfriend's face.

"What's wrong?" Laurel asked.

"My mother is finally making me visit the offices tomorrow, something I thought I made very clear I did not want to do. She doesn't seem to understand that I don't want to run Queen Consolidated." Oliver confessed.

"Really, why now?" Laurel asked.

"It has something to do with the opening of the new QC Applied Sciences Division, but I really don't know." Oliver said and Laurel rolled her eyes.

"Well, at least you're still on speaking terms with your mom." Laurel said, since she hadn't spoken to her dad in weeks and after she'd told off her mom, she had no intentions on speaking to her any time soon.

* * *

"So, what's this meeting all about?" Emily asked Laurel as they walked through CNRI together.

"I just wanted to break down for you how this trial is likely to go down." Laurel explained as they sat down on either side of her desk.

"Ok." Emily said.

"Well, I anticipate that Somers' attorney will try and paint you as blinded by grief or looking to make a buck." Laurel said sympathetically to make sure that Emily knew that that wasn't her opinion.

"But this isn't about the money. I just want justice for my father." Emily insisted/

"I know that, but Emily, there are a lot of people who don't want this trial to proceed. - Dangerous people." Laurel warned her.

"- My mother died when I was a baby. My father is the only family I've ever known. And they slit his throat. They are going to have to kill me if they want me to give this up." Emily said and Laurel smiled at the loyalty she saw this daughter had to father. It was the same loyalty that Oliver had to Robert that led to their crusade.

"- Well, let's hope it doesn't come to that." Laurel said as her father entered with 2 cops.

"- And it won't." Quentin said.

"- What's going on?" Laurel asked her father in a tone that read _I don't want you here_.

" - You two are getting police protection. Get used to their faces, they're going with you everywhere. - No arguments." Quentin said firmly.

"- I'm a lawyer. I live to argue." Laurel protested.

"I'm your father. I live to keep you safe." Quentin countered as Joanna intervened.

"- Emily, let's go grab a cup of coffee?" Joanna said, since she knew that this was bound to be ugly.

"- Yes, why not do that? Thank you. Please, go with them." Quentin said to the other cops, who nodded and began to walk off with Emily and Joanna, only to have Quentin stop one of them.

"Stay there." Quentin said.

"Protective custody? I seem to recall you trying that once I discovered boys. - It didn't work then, either." Laurel said defiantly.

"- This isn't a joke, Laurel. Martin Somers got attacked last night." Quentin said, unaware that Laurel already knew about that.

"- What?" Laurel asked, doing her best to sound surprised.

"- Yeah." Quentin said.

"- By who?" Laurel asked, though she already knew who.

"- Doesn't matter. You have whipped up a storm with these guys and until the dust settles, you will be protected. End of discussion." Quentin said.

"That might've worked when I was 8 - but it's not gonna work anymore. I can take care of myself." Laurel said.

"- End of discussion. Doing your job? Great. This is me doing mine. Okay? Not just as a father, but as a cop. These people are more dangerous than you are willing to admit. And you've made them angry." Quentin said.

"Do you really think Martin Somers scares me anymore. I survived 5 years of the worst kind of hell. I think I can handle one man." Laurel said.

"Yeah well, too bad, because I don't care what you think, you getting police protection until this blows over, because not only is it my job to protect you as a cop, but also as your father." Quentin said.

"Then maybe you should start acting my father and not a drunk idiot who looks like my father." Laurel countered before walking away, completely aware of the cop tailing her.


	20. Chapter 20

Oliver had just gotten off the elevator at Queen Consolidated with Walter and Moira as they gave him the grand tour of the office.

"As you can see, Oliver, we've modernized quite a bit." Walter said as some women passed them.

"Hi." Oliver said and they winked at him.

"- Ha, ha, are you enjoying yourself?" Moira asked.

"- Yes, I am." Oliver lied skillfully, thinking of at least 10 different things he'd rather be doing right now, nearly all of them with his beautiful girlfriend.

"I remember your father used to bring you here when you were a boy. You always were so excited." Walter said with a smile and Oliver chuckled.

"- Dad let me drink soda in the office." Oliver explained with a smile at that happy memory. One of the few good memories he had left of his father anymore.

"- So that's why you enjoyed coming." Moira said as she smiled as well.

"Queen Consolidated's success of late is a result of its targeted diversification. We have been making impressive inroads in cutting-edge fields like biotech and clean energy-." Walter said, only to have Oliver cut him off.

"- That's neat. Excuse me. Can I get a sparkling water or something cold, please?" Oliver asked Walter's secretary, who nodded and walked off to get him something.

"Sweetheart, Oliver, Walter and I have something to discuss with you. Come, please, sit." Moira said and Oliver had a feeling he knew where this was going.

"Mom, it makes me nervous when you ask me to sit down." Oliver said.

"Well, as you know, the company is officially opening the doors of our new applied sciences division, which we have named in your father's memory and at the unveiling ceremony, we'd like to make an announcement." Moira said.

"What sort of announcement?" Oliver asked.

"That you will be taking a leadership position in the company." Moira said.

"- No." Oliver said immediately.

"- No. Your, your company." Moira protested.

"No. I don't wanna lead anything. Besides, Walter's doing a very good job here." Oliver said.

"You said that you wanted to be a different person. And you are Robert Queen's son." Moira said.

"- I don't need to be reminded of that." Oliver said.

"- Obviously, you do." Moira said.

"Everyone here understands that this transition is really difficult for you." Walter said, trying to play peacemaker.

"Thank you, Walter. Which part though? Everyone fantasizing that I got my MBA while I was on the island? Or the fact that my father's CFO now sleeps in the same bed as my mother?" Oliver asked.

"You know, five years ago, your irresponsibility was somewhat charming. It is a lot less so now." Moira said.

"Mom, I can't take on a leadership role in the company. I'm finally starting to get the club off the ground and I don't have any experience in running in company, since dad never really tried to groom me to take over the company. Besides, why fix what isn't broken?" Oliver asked.

"Oliver does have a point Moira. I don't mean to offend him, but he doesn't exactly have the right experience to run this company." Walter said.

"None taken, I agree with you. Look, mom, maybe one day I will be ready to take over the company, but now is not that day." Oliver said as he walked out to where John was waiting for him.

* * *

"So, how'd it go?" Laurel asked Oliver that night as they sat on the couch in their apartment, eating ice cream.

"My mother wants me to join the company." Oliver said and Laurel gave him look like she could not be serious.

"Yeah. Take my rightful place." Oliver said.

"You know I've seen you as many things over the past 5 years, but I can't exactly picture you as the master of the universe." Laurel said with a smile as she reached over and took some more ice cream from the carton.

"You know, after five years, I have plans. We have things that we have to do. I can't do that if I'm I don't know. Attending board meetings and stockholder briefings." Oliver told her.

"Oliver. You're an adult. - You can say no." Laurel reminded him.

"- Oh, I tried. Didn't take. You know how she can be." Oliver said.

"Well, then don't tell her, show her. Be the person that you want her to see you as. Trust me. I have plenty of experience with disapproving parents." Laurel reminded him.

"I have been on the receiving end of your father's disapproval." Oliver said.

"Yeah, he actually came by my office today. Needless to say, that didn't go well." Laurel said.

"How long are you gonna treat him like this?" Oliver asked.

"Until he finally pulls his head out of his ass and realizes that what happened was not your fault and before you say anything Oliver, it wasn't. I chose to go with you on that boat. You didn't force me." Laurel said.

"Do you hear something?" Oliver asked and Laurel immediately became defensive.

"Yeah, there's someone on the fire escape." Laurel said as a few guys jumped in through the windows.

"Seriously, this was supposed to be our night off." Oliver complained as he grabbed a knife and threw at one of their assassins while Laurel went toe to toe with another and in a matter moments, all of their attackers were dead on the ground.

* * *

"Do you have any idea who the men who attacked you were?" Hilton asked Oliver and Laurel.

"If I had to guess, I'd say they were triad. Certain people don't like that I'm pressing the case against Martin Somers and I guess I ticked off the wrong person." Laurel said as Quentin entered the loft.

"What the hell are you doing here? I thought we made it clear that Sara's the only other Lance allowed in here." Oliver asked him.

"Well excuse me for not giving a damn when my daughter's life is in jeopardy." Quentin snapped.

"Uh, can you guys give us a minute?" Laurel asked.

"Yeah, I think I have everything I need for my report." Hilton said.

"I have some stuff I need to take care of down at the club, Detective, I'll see you out." Oliver said Hilton nodded as they left.

"Are you alright?" Quentin asked her.

"- I'm okay. Like I told you, I can take care of myself. What about those cops that you put on me?" Laurel asked and her father just shook his head.

"I told you Queen was bad news. He comes near you again and the next time he disappears, it will be for good." Quentin said, only to have Laurel smack him.

"What was that for?" Quentin demanded.

"I was trying to smack some sense in you. Something I should've done a long time ago." Laurel said.

"Here's what you're to do tomorrow. You're going into that courtroom to recuse yourself. Or drop it, but either way you are done." Quentin said as he rubbed his cheek.

"If you think I'm gonna abandon Emily you don't know me that well." Laurel argued.

"You don't know me well, young lady. I will lock you in a cell." Quentin said.

"Well, I guess that's what it's gonna take then. I am not running away from my problems." Laurel said stubbornly.

"Damn it, Laurel. I thought after what happened that you'd stop being just so reckless." Quentin said.

"It's not about being reckless, it's just the opposite. I'm trying to make this city safer." Laurel said and her mind, she added _in more ways than one_.

"Sweetie, please, I lost you once Laurel. I can't go through that again." Quentin said.

"Then maybe you should stop pushing me away by being an ass to my boyfriend and his family. You can destroy your life as much as you want, but don't use me as an excuse." Laurel snapped, finally fed up with all her father's bullcrap.

"Laurel, he is the reason you were dead for 5 years." Quentin argued.

"He didn't force me to get on that boat dad. I chose to get on it, partially to get away from you." Laurel said before she could stop herself.

"What?" Quentin asked.

"Dad, ever since I started dating Oliver, you never knew when to stop talking. You drove me insane with all the shit you kept giving Oliver because of his reputation. You never thought he could change. And in doing so, you drove me away, right into his arms and you've still been doing that ever since I came home. I mean dad, have you even stopped to think about what Oliver and I went through? No, you jumped right back into your old habits and I'm sick of it. Get the hell out of my apartment and don't come back until you're ready to put this crap behind you and start being my father again. Until then, all we have in common, is our last name." Laurel said coldly as she made it clear to her father she was not kidding.

"Fine, but when he breaks your heart, don't come crying to me." Quentin said.

"I won't, because it won't ever happen. Oliver's not that man anymore." Laurel said.


	21. Chapter 21

**I'm skipping ahead to Christmas time now.**

* * *

"Damn, you guys are getting really good at putting the bad guys away. I mean, that's 3 more names in one night." Diggle said as Oliver and Laurel reentered the foundry after another night of hunting.

"I swear, we don't even have to do anything more than show up anymore. Some guys have even just turning themselves in out of fear of us paying them a visit." Oliver said as he put his bow up.

"You guys aren't doing any more hunting tonight?" John asked, since Oliver and Laurel were back sooner than usual.

"Are you kidding, this is the first Christmas in 5 years that Oliver and I actually get to celebrate. We plan on enjoying it." Laurel said as she came out from behind the changing area they'd set up for her for when John was around, having changed out of her suit.

"So vigilantes do take Christmas off?" John asked with a smile.

"Why do you think we've been logging so many hours as the Hood and the Canary since Thanksgiving. We've been trying to knock as many names off the list as possible before we went on holiday break." Oliver said.

"In that case, I gotta go. I'm taking my nephew to see Santa at the mall so he can tell him what he wants for Christmas." John said with a smile.

"Get a picture for us please. That sounds adorable." Laurel said and John chuckled.

"Yes ma'am. So, what are you guys planning on doing for Christmas?" John asked.

"Well, since my sister's birthday happens to be on Christmas, my family usually celebrates Christmas a day early so that Sara can have her birthday all to herself, but I'm not sure if they still do that." Laurel said.

"My dad always used to throw these most extravagant Christmas parties at the mansion. That's actually where Laurel and I had our first kiss." Oliver said.

"Really?" John asked and Laurel smiled.

"Yeah, Oliver and I were 17 at the time. We were just starting to develop feelings for each other and since the Queens already considered me and Sara family, they invited us to the party and the well, Oliver somehow managed to get me to talk to him under the mistletoe and well, I think you can figure out how things went from there." Laurel said.

"So you 2 started dating when you were 17?" John asked.

"Well, we tried dating when we were 17, but that turned into an on again, off again sort of thing. It wasn't until we were 20 that we finally got into a serious relationship." Oliver explained.

"Well, have fun. Call me if you need me." John said as he walked out.

"We'd better get home to, since we need to finish decorating." Laurel said to Oliver, who smiled.

"Let's go." Oliver said as they headed out to.

* * *

Laurel was currently hanging stockings above the fireplace of the loft when she heard a knock on the door.

"It's open." Laurel called out.

"Hey Laurel." Thea said as she entered the loft.

"Thea, I heard that you were finally a free woman again. How's it feel?" Laurel asked.

"Feels good, especially without the drugs and the partying. But anyways, I see you guys are going festive." Thea said, since Laurel had turned her apartment into a christmas wonderland.

"Hey, in my defense, I haven't been able to celebrate Christmas in 5 years, so I went a little crazy on the decor." Laurel said.

"A little? Even Santa would say that it's a bit much." Thea said and Laurel rolled her eyes.

"Considering your parents used to have a reputation as the King and Queen of Christmas, I don't think you have much room to talk. Speaking of which, why haven't we heard anything about your family's annual Christmas Party?" Laurel asked.

"Because we haven't celebrated Christmas since before the Gambit went down. After we lost you and Ollie and my dad, we just didn't have much reason to celebrate." Thea said.

"Thea, please don't tell me that Sara stopped celebrating her birthday to. She shouldn't have let my being gone ruin her day." Laurel said.

"Don't worry, she still celebrated. Mostly because she was hoping that using the power of her birthday wish would bring you back. I did the same thing with Ollie." Thea said.

"Well, I guess you're both going to have to find new things to wish we're back." Laurel said as she pulled Thea into her arms.

"Where's Ollie right now?" Thea asked.

"Taking care of a few things down at the club with Tommy, including the plans for Sara's birthday party and then he's picking up our tree." Laurel said.

"You guys are really getting into the Christmas spirit." Thea said.

"Well yeah. I mean, who doesn't love the holidays." Laurel asked.

"Maybe the Vigilantes?" Thea said.

"I'm sure that even vigilantes take Christmas off. Now anyways, is there a reason you came down here or did you just want to help me decorate." Laurel asked.

"Actually, there is something I needed to talk to you about. Sister to sister." Thea said.

Laurel smiled as she and Thea walked over to the couch.

"Did you meet a boy?" Laurel asked.

"Yeah, he's a few years older than me and we actually met when he stole my purse." Thea said and Laurel chuckled.

"And let me guess, you spent the following few days trying to track him down, claiming that it was to get your purse back, but really, you just couldn't get him out of your head?" Laurel asked with a smile.

"Exactly." Thea said.

"When exactly did this happen?" Laurel asked.

"A few days ago. I was waiting for you to get on your break at CNRI, since we'd made lunch plans for my first day of freedom since mom lifted my grounding." Thea explained before Laurel could ask her what she was doing in the Glades.

"So that's why you were so out of breath." Laurel remembered.

"Yeah, but anyways, I tracked him down earlier today and got him to give me back my purse, but honestly, I still can't get him out of my mind. Any suggestions?" Thea asked.

"What's his name?" Laurel asked.

"I think it's Roy Harper? Why?" Thea asked.

"I'm sure I could convince Ollie to give Roy a job at the club. It might give you an excuse to spend time with him." Laurel said.

"Laurel, I'm trying to get away from the club scene." Thea reminded her.

"I know, but Verdant is still looking for an assistant manager. Considering your experience with the club scene and your love of barking orders, I might be able to convince Oliver to give you the job. That would mean you'd have to spend a lot of time with him." Laurel said.

"You really are a master of manipulation." Thea said.

"How else do you think I got Oliver to settle down with me? By the way, tell your parents that we're having a little birthday dinner for Sara on the 25th and you guys are more than welcome to join us if you want." Laurel said.

"Who else will be there?" Thea asked.

"Me, Ollie, Sara and Tommy. It'll be here." Laurel said and Thea nodded.

"I'll tell them." Thea said as she hugged Laurel before leaving.


	22. Chapter 22

"So, are you going to tell me why we're spending Christmas with Ollie and Laurel?" Sara asked Tommy as they walked up to Oliver and Laurel's apartment.

"I'm surprised that you haven't figured it out yet." Tommy said as Sara opened the door to find that the entire loft had been decorated, not just for Christmas, but for her birthday to.

"Happy birthday Sara." Laurel said as she hugged her little sister.

"You did all this for me?" Sara asked.

"Yeah, I mean, we are sisters aren't we?" Laurel asked.

"Thank you Laurel. But now I have a problem." Sara said.

"What do you mean?" Laurel asked.

"For the past 5 years, my birthday wish has always been the same. For you to come home. Now that it's come true, I'm not sure what to wish for." Sara said and Laurel smiled.

"I'm sure you'll figure out. Now anyways, come on, enjoy the party." Laurel said as Oliver and Tommy joined them.

"Happy birthday Sara." Oliver said.

"Thank you Ollie." Sara said before she noticed Laurel's necklace.

"Laurel, this is beautiful. Is it some kind of bird?" Sara asked as she looked at gold disk with a black bird on it.

"Ollie gave it to me for Christmas. It's a Canary." Laurel said.

"Well it's beautiful. It's nice that your boyfriend can afford to give you things like this." Sara said.

"Hey, you know I'm working on it." Tommy protested, only to see Sara laughing at him.

"I'm just giving you a hard time." Sara assured him as she kissed his cheek.

"Your dad isn't here is he?" Tommy asked and Laurel chuckled.

"Not yet, but I imagine he'll be here soon." Laurel said.

"Great, I've been looking for a time to finally tell him about Tommy and I." Sara said.

"Why would you tell him on your birthday?" Laurel asked.

"Because at least on my birthday, there's a chance Dad will hear me out before he kills Tommy." Sara explained and Laurel rolled her eyes.

"Tommy, you okay?" Oliver asked as they walked away from the girls.

"Yeah it's just, I feel bad that I can't get Sara a nice gift like that necklace you got for Laurel." Tommy said.

"Got you covered. Consider this your first paycheck from Verdant." Oliver said as he pulled a small jewelry box and handed it to Tommy.

"You are a true friend." Tommy said.

"Oh and by the way, we both know that Sara's going to know who paid for the gift, so don't bother lying to her." Oliver said and Tommy chuckled.

"I'll keep that in mind." Tommy said as he walked over to Sara, right as Oliver's phone rang.

"Hey John, what's up?" Oliver asked.

"Look Oliver, I know you and Laurel were planning on taking the holidays off, but you need to turn on the news right now." John said and Oliver groaned, since he could already tell that he'd be spending this Christmas in his gear after all as he picked up the remote and turned on the news.

"We've all heard about Starling City's new vigilantes, the man calling himself the Hood and the woman calling herself the Canary. Well, we here at Channel 4 news have proof that new vigilante has surfaced and he has made his debut by killing former millionaire Adam Hunt and now we have received word that he has taken hostages and releasing this video, which we believe is a challenge, to the Hood." the newscaster said as they rolled the footage to reveal a video of a man in a black version of Oliver's hood gear, plus a face mask and holding several people hostage.

"Happy holidays, Starling City. For the past three months, this city has been laid siege by a vigilante. But the police have been unable to bring him to justice because they lack the will to do what justice demands. I will kill one hostage every hour in the name of this vigilante until he surrenders himself to my authority." The man said before the video ended.

"The Starling City Police Department refuses to comment on the incident, but I can only hope that someone is able to put a stop to this madness." the newscaster said before Oliver turned off the TV and went to grab his coat.

"Ollie, where are you going?" Laurel asked.

"There's a new archer in town and he's calling me out and he's taken hostages. I have to stop him." Oliver said.

"You mean we have to. You can't honestly think I'm letting you do this alone." Laurel said.

"Laurel, please, stay here for Sara's birthday. I can handle this." Oliver assured her as he kissed her cheek and headed out before she could respond.


	23. Chapter 23

**I'm skipping over the fight scene, since really, since Oliver left Laurel behind, it pretty much went the same way as it did in the original arrowverse.**

* * *

Laurel was starting to get worried about Oliver. Ever since the Dark Archer had thoroughly kicked his ass, he just wasn't the same. He rarely put on his suit anymore and he mostly ran the comms for her missions now. He also spent most of the time training.

"Hey, how's he doing?" John asked Laurel.

"The Dark Archer really did a number on him. It's like he's given up." Laurel admitted.

"He'll bounce back." John said confidently.

"I don't know if he will John. Please keep an eye on him. I have to head to work." Laurel said and John nodded as she left.

* * *

"Dad, what are you doing here?" Laurel asked as she entered CNRI to see her father.

"Relax, I'm not here for you. I'm here to talk to Joanna." Quentin said as said person came up to them.

"What about?" Joanna asked as the fire marshal appeared and pulled Jo aside.

"Dad, what's going on?" Laurel asked.

"Her brother Danny died in action last night." Quentin explained as Laurel saw Joanna break down into tears.

"Any chance that you can get me a copy of the coroner's report?" Laurel asked.

"Why?" Quentin asked.

"Because if there's one thing I've learned from you since I came back, it's that people in grief always have to look for someone to blame. I need to be able to discourage her with proof." Laurel explained and Quentin nodded.

"I'll see what I can do." Quentin said as he walked out.

* * *

After her father got her a copy of the coroner's report, Laurel began to think that maybe it wasn't just a job hazard. The facts seemed to point to Danny being murdered.

"I'm gonna need some help with this." Laurel said as she decided that she'd given Oliver enough space as it was and it was time to get him off his ass and back in his suit.

"Oliver, we need to talk." Laurel said.

"Yeah sure, what's going on?" Oliver asked.

"What's going on is that it's been weeks since your fight with the other archer and you still haven't even looked at your suit. What is going on with you? This city, our city, it needs the Hood." Laurel said.

"Laurel, I wasn't strong enough to stop the other Archer. I wasn't strong enough to protect myself. What happens if next time, I'm not strong enough to protect you or someone else I care about." Oliver asked.

"He really did a number on you didn't he?" Laurel realized.

"Yeah, he did." Oliver said.

"Oliver I'm sorry I came at you so hard. But I've been there. You know that. I know what it's like to stare death in the face and be the one who blinks. You were with me every single time I thought I was going to die." Laurel asked.

"That's not it. I've been close to death on the island more times than I can remember and I never feared it. Because I thought that there was nothing for me to lose, since, no offense, but I guessed that you'd go with me." Oliver said and Laurel nodded in understanding, since she'd had the same thoughts.

"So what changed?" Laurel asked.

"When that archer almost killed me, when I stared death in the face then I thought about the people that I've let into my life since I've been back. My family, you, Tommy, Sara. And that made me afraid. Afraid of what would happen to those people if they lost me again. And for the first time in so long I had something to lose." Oliver said and Laurel sat down next to him and wrapped her arms around him.

"I've thought that way before too. Every single time I put on that mask. But you know I figured out?" Laurel asked.

"What?" Oliver asked.

"You think the people you let in have taken your edge and maybe you're right. Maybe they did take our old edges, but I think that my connections are what me a new one. A stronger one. They remind of who I am and keep me human. They help me remember that I don't just have to always be the Canary. I can still be Laurel Lance to. You can stare down death with something to live for or not. In my opinion, having something to live for is better, because it reminds of what I'm fighting for." Laurel said as she kissed his cheek before walking out of the foundry, leaving Oliver to think about what she'd said.

* * *

Laurel had traced the killings to a Garfield Lynns, who was trying to kill the members of his old fireman unit as revenge for leaving him for dead. Right now, she was engaging him in Verdant, which Oliver had been using to host a benefit for the fire department, though Lynns had set it on fire.

"You can't take me alone. I will have my revenge." Lynns said as he began to choke the Canary.

"Except she's not alone." a new voice said and they both turned to see the Hood standing on the balcony.

"Garfield Lynns, you have this city." The Hood said as he fired an arrow Lynns, knocking him backwards.

"Didn't expect to see you tonight." Lynns said.

"I thought it was time I got off my ass." The Hood said and the Canary grinned.

"It's over." The Hood said as he stood over Lynns.

"I'm not afraid to die." Lynns insisted.

"I know. You're afraid to live. Let me get you out of here. Lynns. Let me get you help." The Hood insisted.

"Thanks. - But I'm already burned." Lynns said.

"Lynns, don't do it." the Canary said, only to have Lynns set himself on fire.

* * *

"Nice to have you back." Laurel said as she and Oliver retreated to the foundry.

"You were right. As usual." Oliver said.

"About what exactly?" Laurel asked.

"My connections to those I care about, they aren't a weakness. They're my biggest strength." Oliver said and Laurel smiled at him.

"And also, I realized something." Oliver said.

"And that is?" Laurel asked.

"The last time I went up against the other Archer, I went up against him alone. Next time, I won't. I'll have you by side." Oliver said and Laurel smiled.

"I'll always be on your side." Laurel said.

"We're stronger together." Oliver said.

"Stronger together." Laurel agreed as they kissed.


	24. Chapter 24

"So, what do you think?" Thea asked Oliver as she looked in on him and Tommy working on the plans for the club.

"I think that no matter how many hints you drop, Mom is still not buying you a car for your birthday Speedy." Oliver said, rolling his eyes at his sister.

"Took the words right out of my mouth Oliver." Moira said as she approached.

"You and dad got Ollie a car when he turned 18." Thea complained.

"Yeah, but I could make it down the driveway without hitting a tree." Oliver said.

"I seem to remember you taking the paint off your dad's maserati though." Tommy said with a grin.

"The look on dad's face was priceless." Thea laughed.

"Do I have to remind either of you who controls your salaries?" Oliver asked as Laurel entered the room.

"Laurel, what a surprise. I didn't think we'd be seeing you today." Moira said.

"Did you honestly think I'd let Thea's 18th birthday go by without offering my congratulations?" Laurel asked as she hugged Thea.

"Thanks, you're coming to the party tonight aren't you?" Thea asked.

"Wouldn't miss it." Laurel said.

"Speaking of which, we need to get going to make sure that we don't leave the party planner waiting." Moira said as she all but dragged Thea away.

"I should probably get going to." Tommy said.

"See you later man." Oliver said and once Thea and Tommy were out of hearing range, his expression hardened.

"You get it?" Oliver asked.

"Everything the DA's office has on Count Vertigo." Laurel said as she pulled file out of her jacket.

"Perfect. This should be everything we need to convince the Bratva to help us find him." Oliver said and Laurel nodded.

"I still wish that there was some other way we could find him." Laurel said.

"We don't have a choice. The Bratva is the fastest way to find him and the sooner we take him off the board, the better." Oliver said and Laurel nodded in her agreement.

"Okay, so, when do we meet with them?" Laurel asked.

"Tonight." Oliver said and Laurel nodded as they began to plan.

* * *

"Thank you for arranging this." Oliver said to Leonov.

"You kept your word, we are just keeping ours. It's called business. But I must warn you." Leonov said.

"About what?" Laurel asked.

"You know why they call him The Count? When he was developing this drug, he experimented on the homeless. Prostitutes, runaways. The police would find their bodies, puncture marks on their neck like a vampire. You should not be in such a hurry to meet this man." Leonov warned as the Count approached.

"Thank you for this. But I'm not overly concerned about the S.C.P.D. Now, I understand you gentlemen wish to participate in the feel-good business." the count said.

"- Yes." Oliver said.

"- And why is that?" the Count said.

"I'm opening a nightclub. I'd like my customers to have a little something extra." Oliver said smoothly, knowing that Laurel was listening in, ready to strike at the right moment.

"Well, as it happens, I'm looking to expand my brand." The Count said.

"A good wine's value is measured by its vintage. The number of years it took to ferment. Vertigo is measured in lives. Fifty-six people died to perfect this high. Believe me when I say that they did not die for nothing." Vertigo said, right as the lights went out.

"What the hell?" Vertigo asked as the lights came back on and the Canary was standing there.

"Count Vertigo, you have failed this city." The Canary said.

"How did you find me?" Vertigo asked.

"Maybe I'm smarter than you think." The Canary said.

"Maybe so, but still, it's a pity you came here alone, only to die." Vertigo said as he struck at her, only to find himself on the receiving end on the Canary's tonfas.

"You're going down." The Canary said.

Oliver had snuck out just in time as he heard police sirens going off, knowing full and well that Lance had seen him there.

* * *

Oliver and Laurel were watching a movie in their loft when, as they expected, Laurel's father burst in and arrested Oliver.

"Detective, mind telling me what I did this time?" Oliver asked.

"I saw you interfering with a police investigation and speaking with the Count. Scoring drugs. Oliver Queen, you are under arrest." Quentin said as he read Oliver his Miranda rights, completely ignoring his daughter's look that read _I want to tear you apart, limb from limb_. He didn't realize that he'd just made things between him and Laurel even worse than they already were, and that's saying something, since Laurel already refused to talk to him under most circumstances.

* * *

"Quentin, let him go." Pike said when he saw Lance to drag Oliver in.

"What? Frank, he was interfering with a police operation." Lance protested.

"No, for once, Oliver Queen really is an innocent man. He's the reason we even knew where the bust was going down." Pike said, much to Quentin's shock.

"Uncuff me and I'll explain." Oliver said, since he'd taken precautions before he'd gone to the meeting with the Count for this exact eventuality.

Pike nodded as he made Quentin release Oliver, who then rubbed the feeling back into his wrists.

"Last night, one of the Count's lackeys approached me about introducing Vertigo to my club. My answer was originally going to be no, but then I thought that maybe it could be an opportunity to help the SCPD bring him to justice, especially since my own sister is a recovering junkie. I was trying to protect her and all of the other people that this drug could hurt, so I spoke with Lieutenant Pike and convinced him to use me to find the Count and bring him to justice and it worked. He's now behind bars in Iron Heights." Oliver said as both Laurel and his family arrived.

"Ollie, I thought you were going to stop getting arrested." Thea said exasperated.

"Don't worry, this was just a mixup. For once, he's an innocent man who actually helped us bring down a drug dealer." Pike said.

"Really, well, you really have changed Oliver." Moira said to her son, honestly impressed.

"Yeah, well, I'm trying to do better." Oliver said.

"I say you're succeeding. But right now, I need to have a word with Detective Lance." Laurel said, glaring at her father, who was trying to look anywhere but at her.


	25. Chapter 25

"Laurel, please, just let me explain." Quentin said as Laurel walked away from her boyfriend and his family and moved to head towards Pike's office.

"I don't think there's anything you can say to justify what you just did. You just destroyed the hope you ever had of fixing things between us because I am done with you. You can blame Oliver for the rest of your life. Just know that from now on, don't expect me to be a part of it." Laurel said angrily as she reached Pike's office and knocked on the door.

"Come in." Pike said.

"Lieutenant." Laurel said.

"Ms. Lance, what can I help you with?" Pike asked.

"My father, I think we both know that something needs to be done about him by now, since it's been months and he hasn't gotten any better, if anything, he's only gotten worse and this incident with Oliver just proves it." Laurel said and Pike nodded.

"There's actually something you don't know, but I decided not to tell Oliver's family, since Moira would have your father's head if she found out." Pike said.

"What?" Laurel asked.

"Quentin knew that Oliver was meeting with the count for the Police, but either he was drunk during the briefing and forgot, or he deliberately chose to arrest him anyway." Pike said.

"I think my father needs some time away from the action until he gets his head out of his ass and if you don't enforce that, I'm going to tell Moira everything and my father will be lucky to have any kind of job in law enforcement after this." Laurel said.

"Relax, I've already thought his consequences." Pike said.

"What are the consequences going to be?" Laurel asked.

"Suspension from the force for 2 weeks with court mandated therapy for his drinking and his anger. If he refuses, he'll be suspended from the force without pay indefinitely." Pike said.

"It's better than I would've given him." Laurel said, though she was clearly satisfied as she left.

* * *

The next night, Oliver and Laurel were heading over to Sara and Tommy's to celebrate Tommy's birthday.

"I cannot believe my father. I thought that he'd eventually come around and stop being such an ass." Laurel said, still seething.

"Calm down, you're dad just has a bad case of Lance family stubbornness. You and Sara both have it." Oliver said.

"Yeah, but at least neither of us let our stubbornness destroy our relationships with our loved ones and I'd like to think that my stubbornness at least decreased when it comes to you." Laurel said.

"And it has." Oliver agreed as they kissed against the hallway wall.

"We should really go inside." Laurel said in between kisses.

"We should." Oliver agreed as they continued to kiss.

"We don't seem to be going inside." Laurel said.

"No we do not. Ha-ha-ha." Oliver said with a chuckle as they finally made it to the door.

"Welcome." Tommy said as he opened the door for them.

"Happy birthday, buddy." Oliver said as he handed Tommy a gift bag.

"Thank you. - Mm. This feels like a Chateauneuf du Pape." Tommy said as he felt the bag.

"- It's gonna taste like one too." Oliver said.

"You are a true friend. Thank you." Oliver said as Tommy hugged Laurel and Sara came out from the kitchen.

"Hey, I'm so glad you guys could make it." Sara said as she then hugged her sister and then Oliver.

"Like we'd be anywhere else tonight. Especially since I'm pretty sure dad is staking out our apartment." Laurel said and Sara chuckled.

"He'll come around eventually." Sara said.

"It's been nearly 6 years and he hasn't come around yet and honestly Sara, I'm done waiting." Laurel said.

"Okay, onto more pleasant discussions, how's medical school going Sara?" Oliver asked.

"It's going great. My professor thinks I might be able to graduate early and start interning at Starling General." Sara said and Laurel smiled.

"I'm glad that you found something you're passionate about." Laurel said.

"And someone I'm passionate about to." Sara said as grabbed some wine glasses, which Tommy then proceeded to give fill with the wine Oliver and Laurel had given him as a gift and then proceeded to make a toast.

"A toast, to the first birthday that I have enjoyed in a long time. I got my best friends back. And I have finally figured out why poets have been in business for the last few thousand years." Tommy said as he put his arm around Sara's waist.

"- Happy birthday, baby." Sara said as she kissed his cheek.

"- Thank you." Tommy said.

"- Cheers." Oliver said as they clinked their glasses.

"- Cheers." Laurel said.

"Cheers." Tommy and Sara said as there was a knock on the door.

"- I think that's the food." Sara said as she went to answer the door.

"I kind of wished she cooked." Tommy said.

"Wait, Sara can cook?" Laurel asked.

"We all have our ways of grieving, I partied even harder and one of the ways Sara coped with your death was by grief cooking. She's actually pretty good." Tommy said as Sara returned with his father.

"- Oliver, Laurel." Malcolm said.

"- Mr. Merlyn." Oliver said and Laurel nodded in acknowledgement.

"- I've been trying to get in touch with you." Malcolm then said to his son.

"- What are you doing here, Dad?" Tommy asked, suspecting his father of having an ulterior motive.

"Happy birthday, Tommy." Malcolm said, holding out a gift.

"- Just give us a second." Tommy said and the others nodded as they let the 2 Merlyns walk outside.

"- We're about to eat, so-." Tommy said.

"- I can't stay." Malcolm said.

"Well, that works out, because you weren't invited." Tommy said snippily.

"I'm being honored by the Starling City Municipal Group. They're bestowing me with their Humanitarian Award." Malcolm said.

"What, they ran out of actual humans to give it to?" Tommy asked.

"I would like you to be there if you could." Malcolm said.

"I am 100 percent certain that I'll be busy." Tommy said.

"You might not believe this but all I ever wanted for you was happiness. If it will allay this tension between us, I'll turn the switch back on." Malcolm offered.

"Save your money, Dad. I don't need it anymore." Tommy said coldly.

"I'd still like you to come to the event. It would mean a lot to me." Malcolm said.

"You know what, Dad? Sometimes the people that you want there the most aren't. You taught me that. Multiple times." Tommy said, remembering how after his mother was killed, his father left him for 2 whole years. Hell Robert Queen was more his father than Malcolm was at this point.

"Well, in case you change your mind." Malcolm said as he walked off.


	26. Not an Update, but an AN!

**I'm sort of out of ideas on how to incorporate the rest of season one into this story, since my memory of what happens in the episodes isn't that great at the moment, so please, offer suggestions, including ways for me to include a transition from Hood and Canary to Green Arrow and Black Canary and to introduce Roy and if there are any characters you'd like to see join Team Arrow this early.**

 **You rock,**

 **Percabeth4eva1**


	27. Chapter 26

Guillermo Barrera had just gotten off helicopter that had brought him to Starling City and was talking to his employer on the phone when suddenly, an arrow knocked it out of his hand.

Barrera turned to see the Hood and the Canary standing on the platform.

"Guillermo Barrera. You have failed this city." The Hood said.

"I've heard of you two. You've both built up quite a reputation." Barrera said.

"And you should've stayed overseas." the Canary said.

"I thought about it, but then I remembered I've got a reputation too." Barrera said as he made the rookie mistake of engaging both Vigilantes, which did not end well for him.

* * *

"How'd it go?" John asked as Oliver and Laurel entered the foundry.

"Badly for him." Oliver said as Laurel pulled out Barrera's phone.

"I'm gonna get to work cracking this." Laurel said as she moved towards the computers.

"Is that Barrera's phone?" John asked.

"Yeah. Since Barrera is currently the latest addition to the SCPD, we can't ask him who his target was." Oliver said.

"Target?" John asked.

"Barrera's a world class assassin. He'd only come here if it was for a job, which hasn't been finished. Whoever hired him is going to hire someone else to do the job. We need to unlock his phone so we can find out who hired him and who the target is." Oliver said as Laurel got to work and John nodded in understanding.

* * *

After cracking the encryption on Barrera's phone, Oliver and Laurel realized that whoever had hired him, wanted Malcolm Merlyn dead and it was going to take place at the humanitarian event.

Which was why they were now walking through the event, dressed all fancy, looking for any signs of the killer.

"Oh no." Laurel said.

"You see the killer?" Oliver asked.

"Worse, I see our sisters and Tommy here." Laurel said, nodding in the direction where Sara, Tommy and Thea were all talking.

"Great, well, this complicates things." Oliver muttered as they discreetly moved over to speak to their friends.

"Oliver, Laurel, so glad you guys could make it." Tommy said.

"Thanks, but Tommy, what brings any of you guys here?" Oliver asked.

"I convinced Tommy to come here and let me come for moral support." Sara said.

"And mom made me come here with her and Walter." Thea explained and Oliver nodded and before they could asked why they were there, Malcolm began his speech.

"The true humanitarian in the Merlyn family was my wife, Rebecca. Many of you here knew her. She tirelessly devoted herself to helping those less fortunate in the Glades. I like to think that if the man who murdered her knew her knew the work that she did, knew the person that she was he would have helped her to her car, made sure she was safe instead of stealing her purse and shooting her. The truth is I haven't done enough for this city. My City. I've failed it. But I promise you, I am not finished yet. I promise you that this city will be better for all of us. And on that day, I will look at this beautiful award and feel that I have earned it. I thank you. Thank you very much." Malcolm said and had to wipe a few tears away from his eyes after hearing his father talking about his mother.

However, before anything else could be said, shots rang out and the crowd descended into chaos.

"That's our cue." Oliver said and Laurel nodded as they slipped out to change into something more appropriate for situation.

* * *

Sara and Thea had gotten separated from Tommy and everyone else and they found themselves lost in a hallway.

"Which way do we go?" Thea asked, terrified.

"I don't know. But Thea, I swear, we will get out of this." Sara promised as some Chinese thugs approached them.

"You shouldn't make promises you can't keep." one of them said as he raised a gun at Sara's head, but before he could fire it, the Canary dropped down from the air vents and knocked him out with her bo staff.

"A word of warning, start running." The Canary said to the other guy.

"Fat chance bitch." the thug said as he tried to fight her, only to have the Canary toss him flip over him and choke him out with her weapon.

"I really hate that word." Canary said as she looked at her sister and Thea and made move towards them.

"Stay away from us." Sara snapped, terrified as she held Thea.

"I'm not going to hurt you. Come with me, I can get you out of here." Canary said, trying to reassure them.

"I said stay away." Sara said.

"Please trust me." Canary said.

"Why should we trust you?" Thea asked and the Canary knew what she had to do.

"Because," she said as she turned off her voice modulator and removed her mask and wig, "you always have." Laurel said.

"Wait, Laurel, you're the Canary?" Sara asked.

"Yes and I know that you both probably have at least 10 questions to ask me, but now is really not the time or place to answer them. So please, just, trust me on this and follow me." Laurel said and Sara and Thea both nodded as Laurel put her mask and wig back on and led them to safety.

* * *

After they'd been cleared to leave by the police, Laurel decided that it would be best to explain things to Sara and Thea at the foundry, so she was driving them there and she'd texted Oliver to let him know ahead of time and to her surprise, he texted her back to reveal that he was doing the same thing with Tommy.

"So, where are you taking us?" Sara asked.

"A place where it will be easier to answer your questions." Laurel said as they pulled up to Verdant.

"A bar?" Thea asked as they got out and headed in.

"Not the bar, the basement." Laurel said as they arrived at the door and she punched in the unlock code.

"Ollie told me that the basement was flooded." Thea said.

"He lied. We both did. Come on." Laurel said as she led them down to the foundry, where Oliver, John and Tommy were standing there.

"Tommy." Sara said as she ran into her boyfriend's arms.

"Sara, I was so worried." Tommy said.

"Laurel, she saved Thea and I." Sara said as Thea looked at her brother.

"You're the Hood?" Thea asked and Oliver nodded.

"What the hell happened to you guys on that island?" Tommy asked.

"We never actually said we were always on the island." Laurel said.

"Wait, you 2 got off before, but you didn't tell anyone, why?" Sara asked.

"We tried. Remember your trip to Hong Kong 2 years ago Tommy?" Oliver asked.

"Wait, that really was you?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah, just like how I was the one who killed the drug dealer at your birthday party." Oliver confessed.

"Wait, what?" Thea asked.

"It's a long story that ends with anyone finding out we were alive being killed." Laurel said.

"Okay, more questions about that later, but for right now, why are you guys playing Robin Hood?" Sara asked.

"Again, it's a long story, but it begins, with this." Oliver said as he typed something into the computers and showed them his father's message, asking him to save this city.

"Were you ever going to tell us?" Sara asked.

"Not sure." Laurel admitted.

"Why tell us now?" Tommy asked.

"We needed you to trust us, and since you wouldn't listen to the Hood or the Canary, we figured you might listen to us." Oliver said.

"But now, a bigger question." Laurel said.

"And that is?" Thea asked.

"Are you going to turn us in?" Oliver asked.

"I'm not, but on one condition." Sara said.

"Which is?" Oliver asked.

"I want in. As medical support of course. Something tells me that you guys could benefit from having someone with actual medical training here." Sara said and Oliver nodded.

"Agreed, Thea, Tommy what about you guys?" Oliver asked.

"I want you to train me. I already have some skills in archery." Thea said.

Oliver looked at Laurel, who shrugged, saying that it was ultimately his call.

"I'll think about it. Tommy?" Oliver asked.

"I need some time to think about it." Tommy said and Oliver nodded as he watched his best friend walk away.

"Oliver, you said there was something you needed to tell me?" John asked and Oliver nodded.

"The bullet that hit Malcolm, it was laced with curare." Oliver said and John realized what that meant.

"Lawton's alive." John said.

"Yeah, I'm sorry man." Oliver said as John just silently walked out of the foundry.

"What did this Lawton guy do to him? Kick his dog?" Thea asked.

"He killed John's brother." Laurel said.


	28. Chapter 27

"What's going on there?" Thea asked Oliver as they drove past STAR Labs where people were gathered in protest.

"From what I can tell on the news, Star Labs is working on some sort of particle accelerator that is very controversial. All those people outside are protesters who don't want them to turn it on." Oliver said.

"I think that mom's jealous that Queen Consolidated doesn't have a mob of protesters outside the Applied Sciences division. She's always going on and on about Harrison Wells and how he's larger than life." Thea said.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say that Mom has a thing for Dr. Wells." Oliver said with a chuckle.

"Imagine that merger." Thea said.

"Did you just use the word merger correctly?" Oliver asked his little sister.

"Very funny Ollie. But yes, after you disappeared, mom began trying to subtly groom me to takeover QC. I'm honestly amazed that she hasn't started doing that to you yet." Thea said.

"Well, to be fair, I don't live under the same roof as her, so that makes it kind of difficult." Oliver said.

"Fair point, but just for the sake of asking, do you think that you'll ever take a role in Queen Consolidated?" Thea asked.

"Eventually yes. But first I think I want to make sure I've figured out how to balance being Oliver Queen with being the Hood." Oliver said.

"Speaking of which, do you think you'll ever change that ridiculous name?" Thea asked.

"Got any suggestions?" Oliver asked.

"How about, Green Arrow." Thea said and Oliver laughed.

"Maybe the comic version." Oliver said as they arrived at Verdant.

"But anyways, have you given anymore thought about training me?" Thea asked.

"I have and I decided that since you'd probably try this anyways, I might as well teach you to defend yourself." Oliver said as they got out of the car and headed inside, just to have some guy in a red hoodie run by and snatch Thea's purse.

"Hey." Thea shouted.

"I've got this." Oliver said as he ran after the thief.

* * *

Oliver caught him no time and tackled him to the ground.

"Shouldn't you know better than to take things that don't belong to you?" Oliver as he snatched the purse back.

"We can't all be rich. I was just trying to find some cash to survive on." the guy said as Oliver got up and then to his surprise, helped him up.

"What's your name?" Oliver asked.

"Roy Harper." the guy said.

"You don't seem like you're a hardened criminal." Oliver noticed, taking a look at Roy.

"I don't want to steal, but I need money and it isn't exactly easy to get work with my rap sheet." Roy said.

"Tell you what? Why don't you come work at my nightclub here in the glades to work off what you stole. That way you won't have to keep stealing to survive. And before you ask it, because the alternative is me calling the cops and letting my sister press all charges against you. Make it even harder to find work when you get out." Oliver said.

"Why do you want to help me Queen?" Roy sneered.

"Contrary to what you might see on TV, I'm not heartless and you kind of remind me of my sister. You're just a lost kid who got dealt a bad hand in life. Maybe this will help improve your situation a little bit." Oliver said.

"Can I think about it?" Roy asked and Oliver nodded and scribbled down an address and handed it to Roy.

"If you want to accept my offer, come to this address by the end of the week." Oliver said and Roy nodded as he walked away.

* * *

"So, I got your purse back." Oliver said as he tossed the purse to Thea, who caught it as he entered Verdant.

"But not the purse snatcher?" Thea asked.

"He's a good kid. Kinda like you. Just needs some guidance to help him get on the right path. Honestly, that's most criminals in the Glades probably need." Oliver said as he began thinking about how maybe he could make an even bigger difference against crime in the city besides running around in a green hood and putting arrows in people.

"So, where's Mr. Diggle? I thought he was supposed to be with you at all times?" Thea asked.

"I gave him a few days off to deal with the fact that his brother's killer is still alive and is once again a threat." Oliver said.

"What are you going to do?" Thea asked.

"Once John has some time to get his head on straight, I'm gonna finish what I started the last time we locked horns." Oliver said as Tommy approached them.

"Hey Tommy." Oliver said.

"Hey Oliver, I gave what you and Laurel said some thought and well, I'm in." Tommy said.

"You are. Damn it, I owe Laurel 10 bucks." Oliver said.

"Wait, you guys placed a bet on whether or not I'd want in?" Tommy asked.

"You always did have a hard time seeing the grey, so we were split on what your reaction might be." Oliver explained.

"On a different note, I think that maybe you should consider putting my dad on your hit list." Tommy said.

"Tommy, I'm not killing a man, just because he cut you off and is a jackass." Oliver said.

"No, it's not because of that. Oliver, I am telling you, there is something going on with him. Something strange." Tommy said.

"Strange how?" Oliver asked.

"Secretive, paranoid, even for him. It started after he got shot, but it's more than just paranoia about that." Tommy said.

"What else could it be?" Thea asked.

"I don't know, but before he was shot, he said something about how after my mom died, the place he was in was some place he called Nanda Parbat." Tommy said and Oliver's eyes darkened as pieces began to fall into place.

"Call the rest of the team and tell them to meet me at the foundry now." Oliver said.


	29. Chapter 28

"So, what was so urgent that you had to call me away from work?" Laurel asked.

"And me away from class?" Sara asked they entered the foundry with John.

"Because thanks to Tommy joining the team, I think I've finally figured out who the Dark Archer is." Oliver said.

"Who?" Laurel asked, giving him her full attention.

"Malcolm Merlyn." Oliver said.

"Oliver, you realize how crazy that sounds right?" Sara asked, since while she knew her boyfriend's father was an ass, he wasn't a murderer.

"Except for the fact that Tommy just told me that last night, his father told him that the 2 years that Malcolm was gone after Rebecca died, he was in a place called Nanda Parbat." Oliver said and Laurel straightened up at the news, as if that explained everything.

"The League of Assassins." Laurel said and Oliver nodded.

"Wait, League of Assassins?" John asked.

"Yep and it's exactly what it sounds like. A secret organization full of men and women trained in the art of assassination, all heralding under the gracious leadership of Ra's al Ghul." Oliver said.

"How do you know so much about them?" Sara asked.

"Ollie and I were trained by a former member last year." Laurel said and the look on her face read that it was a long story.

"So what, you think that my father spent 2 years training to be an assassin?" Tommy asked.

"I don't know what your father was doing there, but it's the only explanation as to who the other archer is." Oliver said.

"Now I'm glad I spent my day shadowing your mom." John said.

"Wait, what?" Oliver asked.

"Before you get mad, listen to this recording of your mother speaking to someone that I'm now positive is Malcolm Merlyn." John said as he played the recording.

"I told you, I already knew that Robert's yacht was sabotaged." Moira's voice said and Oliver and Laurel both froze as they heard her continue on about some sort of Undertaking.

"The yacht was sabotaged. I should've known something was up, Dad and I had ridden it through far rougher seas than that storm was." Oliver said.

"Malcolm sabotaged it, but why?" Laurel asked, sounding betrayed.

"I don't know, but we're going to find out and we're going make him pay, since he didn't just sentence us to 5 years of hell, he killed my father." Oliver said angrily.

"So, what's the next move boss?" Sara asked.

"We fill in the rest of the blanks. Why Malcolm sabotaged the Gambit, what our mother has to do with it and whatever the hell this Undertaking is." Oliver said.

"I think I have an idea on how to do that, but you're not going to like it." Thea said.

"What?" Oliver asked.

"If what you're saying about Malcolm is true, it sounds like your usual means of interrogation would be worthless, but maybe mom will have some answers." Thea said.

"Mom's way to scared of Malcolm to spill the beans on him, even if it's to save her own life." Oliver said.

"Which is why it won't be her life on the line." Thea said and Oliver knew that she was right. He didn't like this idea at all. But it was the best one they had.

* * *

"Hey mom." Thea said as she entered the parlor of the mansion where her mother was sitting.

"Hello Thea. I thought you were at the club?" Moira asked, making it clear that she still didn't approve of her daughter, who was finally starting to turn her life around, was working in a gin joint.

"Things went by a lot faster than I thought, so Ollie said I could take the day off until the club opens tonight." Thea said as she sat down in the chair next to her mother, only for the lights to flicker out.

"Is this a power outage?" Moira asked as suddenly Thea felt a tranq dart hit her and she passed out.

"Thea." Moira screamed as she ran to her daughter, only to have the hood appear.

"Moira Queen, you have failed this city." the Hood said as he tranqued her to.

* * *

"Please. Do not hurt my daughter." Moira pleaded as Thea woke up to find herself tied down to a chair across from her mother and the Hood and the Canary standing in between them.

"Tell us what the Undertaking is and we won't have to." The Canary said.

"- No!" Moira pleaded.

"- Tell me!" the Hood roared as the Canary, secretly reluctant to do it, punched Thea in the face.

"Please, leave my daughter alone." Moira begged.

"- What is Malcolm Merlyn planning?" the Hood asked.

"- I can't tell you. He'll kill me, he'll kill my family." Moira said.

"You should be more worried about what we'll do." Canary said as she pulled out her baton and prepared to strike Thea again.

"No! Malcolm is planning to level the Glades," Moira screamed, much to everyone else's horror, "He said so he could rebuild it but."

"- How?" Canary asked.

"There's a device." Moira said.

"- What device?" The Canary asked.

"- He says that it can cause an earthquake." Moira said.

"- How is this possible?" Hood asked.

"- I don't know. It was invented by Unidac Industries. Malcolm used my company's applied sciences to turn it into a weapon." Moira said.

"Why would you get involved in something like this?" The Hood asked.

"My husband He got involved without my knowing. He was just trying to do some good. He was lost. He His decisions left me vulnerable to Malcolm and I had no choice. I had to protect my family and my children." Moira said, as if that somehow justified her actions.

"This device, where is it?" the Hood asked.

"- I don't know." Moira said.

"- If you don't tell us, we can't stop Merlyn." the Canary said.

"Oh, you can't stop him. It's too late." Moira said as the Hood moved towards Thea.

"No, no, no, I told you everything!" Moira said, only to have the Hood cut her and then Thea free.

"Thea." Moira said as she looked at her daughter, who looked at her like she was a monster.

"Oh, sweet." Moira tried.

"Don't." Thea said.

"Please, I know what you must be thinking, sweetheart but I never intended any of this to happen. You know I would never willingly be a part of anything like this." Moira said, but Thea refused to believe her.

"I don't know anything anymore." Thea as she walked out.

* * *

"Oh, my God. You said you were gonna pull your punches." Sara said as she took one look at Thea and moved her over to the medical area they'd set up and began patching her up.

"- I did." Laurel said.

"- Let me get you an icepack for everything." Sara said.

"I'm fine." Thea insisted as Laurel moved over to the computers.

"I need you to dig up everything you can on Unidac Industries." Oliver said to Laurel, who was already on it.

"Well, we know Queen Consolidated acquired them seven months ago, but I know that we need information about what we don't know." Laurel said as she kept digging.

"Unidac is a small research and development technology company that specializes in seismic infringement." Laurel said.

"Merlyn plans on leveling the Glades with a device that triggers a man-made earthquake." Oliver said

"You're kidding." Tommy said.

"I wish." Oliver said.

"We need to figure out where that device is now and destroy it before Merlyn can use it." Diggle said.

"Easier said than done." Laurel said.

"There might be something to go off of. My dad's been a part of this group called Tempest. I overheard him talking about it on the phone." Tommy said.

"I'll look into it. In the meantime, we need to figure out where the device is." Laurel said.a


	30. Chapter 29

"Any luck tracking down the device?" Sara asked Laurel for the fifth time.

"No, and it's not from lack of trying, but I have no idea what I'm supposed to be searching for. I have no information whatsoever regarding the earthquake device." Laurel said as Oliver and Tommy entered the foundry.

"I think we may have a way to help with that." Oliver said.

"How?" Laurel asked.

"We figured that the plans to that machine are most likely stored on the Merlyn Global servers." Tommy said.

"Yeah, well those are some pretty amped firewalls. By the time I've cracked them, it could be too late." Laurel said.

"Which is why I quit working at Verdant." Tommy said.

"I'm not following." Laurel said and Sara nodded in agreement.

"The best way for us to get access to the Merlyn Global mainframe is I can get direct access to it. The best way to do that without arousing suspicion is if I go there and pretend to patch things up with my dad and ask him for a job." Tommy said and Laurel caught on.

"Then you can go into the server core and plug in a virus that I can create to seek out any files related to this group called Tempest. It should allow me to access all the files I need to find a way to track the device." Laurel said as she got to work.

* * *

Tommy entered Merlyn Global, thinking that he was about to put on the performance of his life.

"Tommy, are you sure you want to do this?" Oliver asked him over the comms.

"As sure as I'll ever be." Tommy said as he got in the elevator and went up to his father's office.

"Well, this is a surprise." Malcolm said.

"Hey dad, I thought it was time that we patched things up." Tommy said.

"Really, why?" Malcolm asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Well, things didn't work out at the club. I realized that I need something that provide can provide me with a bit more stability. You know, work 9 to 5, go home and kiss Sara. You know, stable." Tommy said.

"What did Oliver say?" Malcolm asked.

"He understood. Luckily Thea was ready to takeover as the manager." Tommy said.

"Well, are you asking me for a job here?" Malcolm asked.

"Yeah, I mean, you were already trying to groom me to takeover the company, so now I kind of want to get serious about that." Tommy said and Malcolm smiled.

"I would like for nothing more Tommy." Malcolm said as they hugged and Tommy had to stop himself from grimacing at the man he'd once happily called his father.

* * *

After getting his thumbprint put back into the Merlyn Global computer, Tommy headed down to the server core and plugged in Laurel's little package.

"Is it working?" Tommy asked.

"Yep, I am going through the data now as we speak." Laurel said as she went through the data.

"So it's working?" Tommy asked.

"Yep, I just locked onto the file we needed and cloned onto our systems, so get out of there before someone realizes what you're doing." Laurel said.

"Copy that." Tommy said as he unhooked the drive and left.

* * *

"Well, any luck?" Tommy asked as he entered the foundry.

"Yes and no." Laurel said.

"Okay, what's the yes for?" Tommy asked.

"The yes is that with the device schematics, we now know exactly how to disarm the devices." Oliver said.

"Did you just say devices? As in more than more?" Thea asked.

"Yeah. We realized that just relying on one earthquake machine is sloppy. Anyone with Malcolm's training would surely have a contingency ready. Which leads us to the bad news. I still can't find a way to track them." Laurel said.

"What about the list? Maybe it could offer some clues?" John suggested.

"We've gone over it dozens of times. All that's in it are names and this weird symbol." Oliver said as he showed it to them.

"That's not a symbol Oliver." John said.

"What?" Oliver asked.

"That's a map of the old Starling City subway system. It's been shut down for years." John said.

"More specifically, it's a map of the glades." Thea realized as she compared a map of the Glades with the symbol.

"Laurel see if there are any fault lines running through the glades. If Malcolm wants to make a natural disaster than that would make the most sense." Oliver said and Laurel nodded as she checked.

"Ollie, there are 2 faults that run through the Glades and one of them is right in the middle of the map." Laurel said.

"That's gotta be where one of the devices will be planted." Oliver realized.

"Wait, I know that spot." Tommy said as he looked at location.

"Really, what is it?" Sara asked.

"That's where my mom was killed." Tommy said.


	31. Chapter 30

"Oliver." Moira said to her son as he entered the mansion.

"Hi mom." Oliver said coldly.

"I take it Thea told you about the Undertaking." Moira said and Oliver nodded.

"No more lies, Mom. The Undertaking. We need to stop it." Oliver said.

"Everything I have ever said or done has been to protect you and your sister." Moira protested.

"What about all those people in the Glades?" Oliver asked.

"I'm not their mother." Moira said and Oliver looked at her in disgust.

"I know about Malcolm. I spoke to him." Oliver lied.

"You what? He could have killed you. He killed your father." Moira said.

"No, he didn't," Oliver said, knowing that he had to tell her the truth about how his father died, "After the Gambit went down, dad, Laurel and I both made it to the life raft. And then we drifted, for days. In the end, there wasn't enough food and water for all of us. So he shot himself in the head." Oliver said.

"I don't want to hear this." Moira said, but Oliver held her and forced her to listen.

"He sacrificed himself. So that I could live. Do you really think that I could go on living knowing that you sacrificed thousands more in my name? Mom. Please. You have to help me stop Malcolm. We need to know where the device is." Oliver begged as Moira's phone rang.

"Malcolm. How can I help you? I see. Yes, thank you for calling." Moira said as she hung up, looking distraught.

"- What is it?" Oliver asked.

"- Malcolm's accelerated his timetable. The Undertaking is - Happening tonight." Moira said as Oliver walked away.

"Where are you going? Somebody in this family needs to put an end to this. Whatever the cost." Oliver said with a conviction in his voice that Moira had never heard from him before.

* * *

"So, it's happening tonight then?" Tommy asked as Oliver and Laurel suited up.

"Yeah. We need to stop your dad." Oliver said.

"Oliver, the last time you went up against Merlyn, you nearly died." John said.

"Well this time I don't plan on going in alone." Oliver said as he looked at Laurel.

"Still, I feel like I should go with you guys." John said.

"We need you to dismantle the primary earthquake machine." Oliver said and John nodded as Laurel handed him a tablet.

"This has all the information on the device you need to disarm it." Laurel said.

"What about the other one?" Sara asked.

"I can disarm it." Tommy said.

"Absolutely not. You 3 need to get as far away from the Glades as possible." Oliver said.

"Seriously?" Thea asked.

"Thea, you're still training and Sara, Tommy, you both don't have any combat experience. Stay out of the glades." Oliver said as Sara checked her phone.

"Dad just texted me, turn on any of the news stations." Sara said and Oliver nodded as he did.

"My name is Moira Dearden Queen. And God forgive me, I have failed this city. For the past five years, under the threat for my life and the lives of my family I have been complicit in an undertaking with one horrible purpose. To destroy the Glades and everyone in it. I realize now that my family's safety will mean nothing if I let this dreadful act occur. But you need to know that the architect of this nightmare is Malcolm Merlyn. Yes, and I have proof that he has killed dozens in pursuit of this madness. Adam Hunt, Frank Chen and my husband Robert. Please. If you reside in the Glades, you need to get out now. Your lives and the lives of your children depend on it. Please." Moira begged and the police then moved to arrest her.

"It's gonna be chaos out there. If you guys want to help, then make sure everyone gets to safety." Laurel said.

"What about the second device?" Thea said.

"I can get Lyla and Argus to handle the other one." John said as he picked up the phone.

"Good. Now let's get moving. We have a city to save." Oliver said as he and Laurel headed out.

* * *

When the Hood and the Canary arrived at Merlyn Global, they found dead bodies and no Malcolm.

"He was waiting for us." the Hood said as an flew by them.

"You're right about that." Dark Archer said as they turned to see him.

"Malcolm Merlyn, you have failed this city." the Hood said as he raised his bow to Malcolm.

Malcolm took off his mask and said "You know who I am?"

"Wasn't that hard once we learned you've been to Nanda Parbat." Canary said.

"Laurel Lance, is that you?" Malcolm asked, much to Laurel's surprise.

"How did you?" she asked.

"I've had my suspicions. And I suppose that makes you Oliver Queen." Malcolm said to the Hood.

"So you know who we are. Congrats." Oliver said.

"You really want to do this again Oliver?" Malcolm asked.

"You killed my father." Oliver growled.

"I didn't want to kill Robert, truly I didn't, but I couldn't let him ruin my plan. I do miss him though." Malcolm said.

"Then you shouldn't have killed him." Laurel said.

"Now it's time for payback." Oliver said as he fired, but Malcolm blocked it.

"Sloppy Oliver. Really, you didn't think I'd anticipate that?" Malcolm asked.

"No, I did. That was just a distraction." Oliver said as Laurel pressed a button on her wrist, causing the sonic device she'd rolled over to activate.

Oliver charged up to Malcolm, who was disoriented by the sound and slugged him.

"Clever Oliver. But this isn't over." Malcolm said as he swung back.

"You're right. It's just begun." Laurel said as she joined in the fight.

* * *

It was an intense battle that badly damaged both Oliver and Laurel's suits and resulted in Oliver's bow and Laurel's sonic device being broken.

"Face it. You're both beaten. You may know how to fight, but unlike me, you don't know how." Malcolm said.

"That's where you're wrong." Oliver said as he pulled out an arrow and suddenly with a huge burst of strength he and Laurel overpowered Malcolm.

"This is for stranding me and Laurel on Lian yu." Oliver said as he stepped on Malcolm's knee.

"This is for all those innocent people who died on the Gambit." Laurel said as she threw Malcolm down.

"And this is for my father." Oliver growled as he thrust Malcolm up and thrust the arrow into his heart.

"I should thank you though Malcolm. You showed me, showed us, what we were fighting for." Oliver said as he twisted the arrow and watched the light in Malcolm's eyes die as he did.

Oliver then threw him down and both he and Laurel looked down at the corpse of the man who had ruined their lives in disgust.

"We did it Ollie. We stopped the Undertaking." Laurel said.

"We did." Oliver agreed.


	32. Chapter 31

"So, the city is safe, my father is dead and his Undertaking has been stopped." Tommy said as they all gathered in the foundry afterwards.

"Mom is in prison on charges of association to terrorism and accessory to murder and Walter has filed for divorce." Thea said.

"The Glades are still in chaos, but the police are in there now to restore order." Sara said.

"Malcolm is currently occupying a grave in the cemetery. I doubt that anyone will shed any tears over that." Laurel said as she looked over the Tommy, who just shrugged.

"The Earthquake machines have been confiscated by Argus and are being dismantled as we speak." John said.

"I just hope that Waller doesn't decide to get creative with them." Oliver said.

"And let's not forget that both Queen Consolidated and Merlyn Global are in financial ruins, since they both got the bad press from the Undertaking, even though it didn't work." Oliver said.

"Hopefully we can turn that around." Tommy said.

"We?" Laurel asked.

"I've decided to try taking leadership role in QC in order to help turn business around." Oliver said.

"And I'm taking over Merlyn Global." Tommy said.

"So, what about this operation? Now that the Undertaking is done, are we?" Thea asked.

"No. The Undertaking may have been stopped, but this city still needs saving. Aside from the list." Oliver said.

"So, the Hood and the Canary still ride?" Thea asked.

"Not exactly." Laurel said.

"What does that mean?" Sara asked.

"Our suits got trashed in the fight, but rather than just repairing them, I think that Laurel and I are going to get new ones." Oliver said.

"Why?" Tommy asked.

"Because the hood and canary really only existed to stop the Undertaking. Now that it's done, time for a change. Besides, the Hood and the Canary only represent fear. We need to spread a better message." Laurel said as the news, which they had on in the background switched to the STAR labs particle accelerator, which was preparing to be turned on.

Oliver smiled as he pulled out 5 glasses and a bottle of champagne.

"And I have water for you Speedy." Oliver said to Thea, who glared at him.

"Seriously Ollie?" Thea asked.

"Ollie, I think that we can bend the rules just once for tonight." Laurel said and Oliver sighed before putting the water away and filling all 5 glasses.

Right after they'd had a toast, but before any of them could take a sip, the lights started flickering and all the champagne flew out of their glasses.

"What's going on?" Thea asked.

"Look at the TV." Sara said as they all looked.

"We are now being told to evacuate the facility. The storm may have caused a malfunction to the primary cooling system." the reporter said, much to their alarm as they heard an explosion and some sort of energy passed through the room that for some reason only knocked Thea and Laurel back, knocking Laurel into her repaired sonic device and Thea into the levitating water from the pitcher Oliver had brought down.

"Laurel, Thea." Oliver said as they ran to their sides and Sara went to work.

"We need to get them to a hospital now." Sara said.

"What, why?" John asked.

"These symptoms are like I've ever seen before. They need better help than I can provide." Sara said, right as Laurel woke up.

"What the hell?" Laurel asked.

"No idea. I'm just relieved you're okay." Oliver said as he hugged her, but to his alarm, Thea wasn't waking up.

* * *

Thea had been moved to Starling General and was hooked up to about a dozen machines.

"Is she going to be okay?" Oliver asked Dr. Schwartz.

"I don't know Oliver. Physically and mentally, your sister is fine. Whatever it is that's causing this, I don't know what it is. We can only hope for a miracle." Dr. Schwartz said as they heard wheels turn and they turned to see Harrison Wells rolling up to them.

"You son of a bitch. You did this." Oliver said, since while he didn't know much about science, he knew enough to know that the explosion of Wells's particle accelerator was responsible for his sister's condition.

"Mr. Queen, I understand your anger, but please, hear me out." Dr. Wells said.

"What?" Oliver asked.

"Before this happened, people would look at STAR labs and they'd see the future. Now, I'd like to put that technology and expertise to use in helping your sister." Wells said.

Before Oliver could respond, Thea began crashing again, but the doctors managed to stabilize her.

"You think you can save her?" Oliver asked.

"I swear to you that I will do everything in my power to save her. After all, like you said, I did this, let me make it right." Wells said and Oliver was so desperate to save Thea that he agreed, having no idea that the dangers that were in his future. Especially one who was particularly dangerous to him. Someone he believed to be dead was literally coming back to haunt him.

* * *

 **That's all for Arrow Rewritten. Don't worry, I plan on starting a sequel called Season 2 Rewritten. And while I've already decided what powers to give Laurel and yes, Thea, feel free to take some guesses as to what they may be.**


End file.
